Un Voile entre nous
by Layi Rose
Summary: 7e Année, Hors T6, Voyage dans le temps, Magie noire & autres aventures palpitantes vous attendent !
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Le jour où il avait vu cette photo, dans le journal gracieusement donné par le premier ministre, ça avait été comme une révélation pour lui. Peter était vivant, mais, par-dessus tout, il était à Poudlard. Au même endroit que Harry, peut-être dans le même dortoir. Ce traitre de rat qui lui avait tout pris ne lui arracherait pas la dernière chose qu'il lui restait peut-être sur Terre, il s'en était fait la promesse à l'instant où il avait pris la décision de s'évader.

Durant de longs mois, cette pensée avait été sa dernière raison de vivre : sauver Harry, retrouver Peter. Peu importait l'ordre, puisque de toute façon les deux évènements se produiraient sûrement au même instant. Il s'était préparé à tout mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un troisième élément viendrait se greffer à cet instant si précieux qui, dans son esprit, le rapprochait de sa libération.

Bien sûr, en prison il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Et puis surtout, il avait fait en sorte de l'oublier, elle. Elle qu'il avait tant aimée, qu'il avait tant chérie, et qui l'avait trahi sans aucun remord. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle, dans cette maison miteuse qui pourtant abritait tant de bons souvenirs de ses nuits passées avec les Maraudeurs, il avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus. Pour l'embrasser, pour la tuer, pour la faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert.

Mais il avait simplement été capable de la dévisager de son regard hagard. Hermione, son Hermione, à l'intérieur de cette cabane, à cet instant. La situation était si ironique. La naissance de Harry avait été l'élément qui avait sauvé sa santé morale. Et tandis qu'il avait cru le perdre lui aussi, il les retrouvait tous les deux.

Mais cette fille là était différente, bien sûr. Plus jeune. Et surtout, lui était tellement plus vieux. Comme il aurait souhaité la serrer contre lui, sentir à nouveau ses cheveux glisser sous ses doigts, s'enivrer de son parfum. Et comme il la détestait de n'avoir rien dit. D'avoir laissé James et Lily se faire tuer, d'avoir laissé Harry orphelin, de n'avoir rien fait pour les sauver tous.

Après sa fuite, Sirius avait ruminé de sombres pensées, il avait même tenté de tout lui avouer lorsqu'il l'avait revue une seconde fois alors qu'il se terrait au milieu des montagnes. Et puis il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Cette Hermione était si différente de celle qu'il avait connu. Et le Fidelitas qu'elle avait lancé était si puissant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mention du moindre petit élément. Pas même à elle avant son voyage.

Et puis, Dumbledore l'avait à nouveau enfermé, au cœur de l'endroit qu'il maudissait le plus au monde. Et, puisque ce mal ne suffisait visiblement pas, il lui avait aussi imposé la présence de la fille bien trop souvent à son goût. Le voir souffrir comme un chien galeux n'avait rien changé. Avait alors commencé un jeu de joutes verbales entre Hermione et lui. C'était tellement plus simple, bien sûr, de l'agresser elle plutôt que d'assumer sa souffrance.

Et après ?  
>… Il était mort.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Comète de Foudre

Dire que la mort de son parrain avait été dramatique pour Harry serait un euphémisme. Depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius passer le voile, Harry Potter n'était même plus que l'ombre du Survivant. Les premiers signes avant coureurs s'étaient fait sentir assez rapidement, puisqu'il avait d'emblée refusé de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd durant les vacances qui séparaient la sixième année de la cinquième. Dumbledore avait tout essayé à ce sujet, mais ni l'autorité, ni la raison, ou les supplications de Ron et Hermione n'étaient venus à bout de l'entêtement de Harry.

Puis, les mois s'étaient doucement écoulés. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans le monde sorcier. Le premier ministre avait enfin pris conscience du réel danger qui menaçait la communauté. Les mesures de sécurités étaient de plus en plus grandes, de plus en plus sérieuses et poussées. Les arrestations étaient plus fréquentes.

L'enfermement de Lucius Malefoy avait beaucoup secoué les familles qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance. Partout, le nom de Malefoy était tombé en désuétude. Surtout au sein des Mangemorts, où leur Maître avait presque renié celui qui avait été son bras droit. Narcissa vivait de sombres heures, tentant malgré tout de préserver l'honneur de son fils.

Au fil du temps, Harry avait semblé aller mieux, mais ses amis avaient rapidement compris qu'il jouait la comédie pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Etrangement, il s'était réfugié dans le travail, surclassant Hermione en défense et en sortilège, s'occupant des pires plantes en botanique, parvenant presque à faire des potions potables avec Rogue.

Les vacances d'été avaient signé la fin des séjours forcés de Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est donc chez les Weasley qu'il reçut, en même temps que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, sa lettre de fournitures de septième année pour Poudlard. Ils avaient beaucoup joué au Quidditch la veille, ainsi, madame Weasley était venue réveiller les deux garçons qui dormaient encore, bien après que le soleil ne se soit levé.

- Debout bande de fainéants, vous irez aider les filles à mettre la table ensuite, cria-t-elle en leur jetant à chacun une grosse enveloppe.

Harry attrapa la sienne au vol, et l'ouvrit avec négligence. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, mais il n'arrivait plus à le montrer. C'était bien trop dur de surmonter son chagrin et peu lui importait les conséquences de son manque de courage. Il en avait assez de lutter, tout simplement.

Il allait sortir de l'enveloppe son contenu lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau brutalement sur une Hermione plus qu'excitée. Ginny la suivait de près, un sourire amusé et heureux sur le visage.

- Je suis préfète en chef ! hurla la Gryffondor, sa voix partant dans les aigues tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place.

Ron se boucha les oreilles en grognant, tandis que le visage de Harry se couvrait doucement d'une expression étrange, mélange de mélancolie, de bonheur et de satisfaction. En fait, il trouvait ça amusant qu'Hermione ne s'y soit pas attendue, alors qu'il ne voyait vraiment qu'elle capable d'assumer ce rôle parmi les préfets de septième année.

Soudain, une idée malsaine lui vint à l'esprit. Non. Dumbledore n'aurait tout de même pas osé ? Avec Hermione préfète en chef, il fallait forcément un préfet en chef. Harry sembla perdre ses couleurs, ce que Ron remarqua :

- Hé vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Harry fit non de la tête, se contentant de regarder Hermione avec désespoir.

- Il ne ferait pas ça, Harry, dit-elle. Il n'est pas stupide, voyons.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron, avant d'enchaîner :

- Ginny a reçu ses résultats de buses, ça ne vous intéresse pas ?  
>- Si, fit le frère Weasley, mais de quoi vous parliez, avec Harry ?<p>

Hermione soupira, roulant des yeux.

- Harry était en train de penser que puisque je suis préfète en chef, Drago Malefoy sera probablement mon homologue, c'est cela, Harry ?  
>- Mais… Mais… Dumbledore ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Ron, son regard effaré allant d'Hermione à Harry.<br>- Je ne pense pas. Bon, Ginny, dis-nous tes résultats de buses !

Hermione cherchait par-dessus tout à changer de sujet, car malgré ses paroles rassurantes elle avait eu un raisonnement similaire à celui de Harry. Elle trouvait ça particulièrement effrayant c'est pourquoi elle espérait vivement que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de lui imposer la présence de son pire ennemi, de surcroît fils de Mangemort déclaré.

Au final, Ginny ne put jamais donner les résultats, pourtant tout à fait honorables, obtenus pour ses buses, car un badge venait de tomber dans les mains de Harry alors qu'il dépliait la lettre du collège. Ce fut Ron qui réalisa le premier ce que cela signifiait et il cria de joie tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est fantastique !

Hermione crut un instant apercevoir des étoiles dans les yeux de son ami. Mais si c'était le cas, elles passèrent avec une telle vitesse que la jeune femme pensa par la suite avoir rêvé. Elle soupira. Dumbledore avait sûrement espérer autant qu'eux que ce poste redonnerait un peu de vigueur à Harry, il n'en était visiblement rien.

Il se contenta de ranger le badge dans l'enveloppe dont il avait lu le contenu rapidement, impassible. Il déposa le tout sur sa table de chevet avant de descendre dans la cuisine mettre la table, comme la mère de Ron le leur avait demandé. Il s'agissait bien sûr de détails imperceptibles, mais désormais ses amis parvenaient à percevoir les émotions de Harry à travers son masque de neutralité. Mais si Rogue n'était pas parvenu à faire tomber cette façade, ils avaient peu d'espoir d'y parvenir.

Madame Weasley avait déjà pris la décision qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi même. La rentrée était dans peu de temps, et elle ne voulait pas trop tarder.

- C'est la période la plus intéressante en matière de bonnes affaires, avait-elle expliqué. Et surtout je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous manque des fournitures parce qu'on a trop tardé !

Elle ne prit pas garde aux bougonnements de Ron et Ginny qui avaient prévu d'autres choses pour la journée, ni au sourire béat d'Hermione qui espérait encore dénicher un ou deux bouquins à lire avant la rentrée. Harry, comme à son habitude, ne montra aucun signe de réaction.

Néanmoins, le Survivant soupira lorsqu'ils atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur par la poudre de Cheminette. Les mesures de sécurité ayant été renforcées, lui et les autres durent répondre à une dizaine de questions permettant aux Aurors présents de les identifier avec sûreté avant qu'ils ne passent l'arcade qui menait aux commerces.

Les rues avaient bien changé. Harry gardait encore en mémoire l'été qu'il avait passé à manger des glaces sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Cela n'aurait pas été possible cet été là. Toutes les boutiques étaient étroitement surveillées par des Aurors, la plupart des commerçants se cloîtrant dans leur réserve en attendant les rares clients.

Ils firent un détour par la boutique de robes de sorcier pour permettre aux garçons qui avaient encore grandi d'acquérir de nouvelles tenues, avant de se rendre à Gringotts. Le compte des Weasley était un peu plus garni depuis l'année précédente, car Arthur avait eu droit à une promotion au sein du ministère. En fait, depuis la tragédie qui avait eu lieu au département des mystères, le ministre avait fait en sorte de s'entourer de personnes de confiance. C'était sa stratégie pour rassurer la communauté sorcière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie, Madame Weasley autorisa les garçons à se rendre au magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'acheter les livres accompagnée d'Hermione et Ginny. Hermione qui profita de la première seconde d'inattention des deux autres pour s'éclipser dans le fond de la boutique. Elle savait que c'était là qu'elle trouverait les livres les plus intéressants.

Ron et Harry de leur côté étaient fous. Sur le chemin du magasin Weasley se trouvait la boutique de Quidditch, devant laquelle un nombre important de personnes s'était agglutiné.

« C'est le Comète de Foudre ! Il vient tout droit des Etats-Unis et… »  
>« …paraît qu'il surclasse même l'Eclair de Feu ! »<p>

- Harry ! La rumeur était vraie, ils l'ont commercialisé, regarde !

Ron attrapa son ami par la main, le tirant vers la vitrine pour admirer le nouveau balai qui y était exposé. Sa grande taille et sa carrure importante lui permettait de jouer des coudes afin de traverser la foule qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Harry resta ébahi quelques minutes devant la petite merveille, quand une voix attira son attention sur sa droite.

- Tu savais qu'ils utilisent de la poudre de souffle de dragon pour fabriquer ce balai ?

Le Survivant réfléchissait au sens de cette phrase lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Luna Lovegood. Pas de doutes, il n'y avait que cette jeune femme pour sortir des inepties pareilles. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la contredire, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire poli.

- Il est toujours vivant, Harry.  
>- Hein ?<p>

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser davantage de questions à Luna, il remarqua Ron qui s'éloignait. Il le rejoignit rapidement. Alors qu'il l'écoutait faire l'éloge du Comète de Foudre à partir de ce qu'il en avait lu dans la Gazette du Quidditch, Harry repensait à la révélation énigmatique de Luna. De qui parlait-elle ? Sirius ? Non. Il n'osait pas y penser, c'était bien trop douloureux. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique des jumeaux, ils avaient tellement tardé que les filles étaient déjà là. Ils entrèrent donc tous ensemble, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux deux frères qui étaient visiblement en pleine négociation avec un client. Lorsqu'ils les remarquèrent, Fred coupa court à la discussion qu'ils menaient, se dirigeant gaiement vers eux. Ignorant la mine neutre de Harry, il les enlaça tous à tour de rôle.

- Les garçons, commença leur mère.

Mais elle fut de suite interrompue par George qui venait d'arriver

- Oui maman, on sait, on ne doit rien vendre à notre sœur et surtout…  
>- Ho ça ! J'ai laissé tomber depuis longtemps je te signale. Non, je voulais surtout vous prévenir que dans une semaine je prévois un repas à la maison et j'aimerais que vous soyez là.<br>- C'est noté,  
>- Chef !<p>

Les deux jumeaux se mirent au garde-à-vous avec une parfaite synchronisation, ce qui arracha un sourire à Hermione. Elle se demandait parfois comment ces deux-là faisaient pour ne jamais se laisser démoraliser par rien. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas vraiment à la boutique, et rentrèrent rapidement. La nuit commençait à tomber et madame Weasley savait que le chemin de Traverse était un lieu de promenade peu conseillé lorsque l'obscurité y régnait.

- - - - -

Hermione avait toujours adoré les repas de famille chez les Weasley. Il était particulièrement plaisant de voir tout ce petit monde discuter, se chamailler, rire, chanter, rêver, malgré le noir qui pouvait régner dehors. Bien sûr, elle savait que les protections de la maison avaient été posées par Dumbledore lui-même, aidé des meilleurs Aurors du ministère, mais la Une de la Gazette qui traînait encore dans un coin de la pièce lui donnait la chaire de poule.

Parmi les nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient de bouche à oreille dans la communauté sorcière, une racontait que Narcissa Malefoy serait introuvable. Drago aurait été abandonné au manoir – bien que celui-ci démente toute volonté de sa mère de le laisser seul – et n'aurait aucune information sur le lieu où sa mère séjournerait.

Une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui murmura que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir la vie facile actuellement, mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée au souvenir des dernières années qu'il avait passé à la maltraiter. Et surtout, Charlie Weasley la sortit de ses pensées en se levant tout en tapotant doucement sur son verre à pied afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.

- Chère maman, cher papa, commença-t-il, je tenais à vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle, au nom de mon frère Bill.

Ledit frère en question sembla doucement se ratatiner sur son siège, tandis que sa fiancée, Fleur Delacour, prenait une douce teinte rosée.

- Il semblerait, et je dis bien – semblerait – que notre famille soit vouée à s'agrandir une fois de plus.

Madame Weasley blêmit.

- Que veux-tu dires par là, Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que…

Mais tandis que le dragonnier ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une toute petite voix venant de la droite d'Hermione lança :

- Je suis enceinte.

La belle-mère de Fleur ouvrit de grands yeux en se retournant vers elle vivement. Un grand froid s'était installé autour de la table tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin des prunelles de la chef de maison. Tout le monde était abasourdi et surtout guettait attentivement la réaction de Molly.

Celle-ci se leva doucement sans lâcher Fleur des yeux. Celle-ci n'avait pas perdu sa belle couleur tomate qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses cheveux. Mais la mère de son fiancé la prit vivement dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

- C'est merveilleux, ma chérie.

Alors tout le monde applaudit cet instant. Hermione vit un sourire s'étirer doucement sur les lèvres de Harry. Bien que cette démonstration de joie ne fût pas visible très longtemps, elle réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Une pointe de jalousie l'envahit alors soudainement sans qu'elle ne comprenne. Peut-être était-ce de voir Fleur si radieuse, les mains sur son ventre, la famille se bousculant pour la féliciter ? Ou bien était-ce la tendre main de Bill qui reposait sur l'épaule de sa future femme qui la perturbait.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Ron lui avait pris le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- Hermione… ? Mais… Tu pleures ?

Elle passa le revers de sa main sur ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que son ami avait raison. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle soupira, et se força à faire un sourire rassurant au rouquin. Il le lui rendit et, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il n'y connaissait rien en psychologie féminine, alla à son tour embrasser la future mère.

La soirée était à la fête.  
>Chaque minute qui passait rapprochait un peu plus le trio de sa rentrée à Poudlard, pour la dernière année.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Aurea Serpens

Le sifflement du train prêt à partir fit doublement courir le trio qui était plus qu'en retard. Ron prenait encore le temps cependant de bougonner que ce n'était pas sa faute, malgré les reproches de sa mère. Cela fit beaucoup rire Ginny, mais la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas et monta rapidement dans un wagon en quête de ses amies de sixième année.

Ron aida Hermione à hisser sa valise dans le train. Dans la précipitation, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre au milieu du wagon. Heureusement, peu de personnes étaient présentes à ce moment-là, et seul le léger rire de Harry vint les faire rougir. Le nez de Ron était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Elle se releva précipitamment, d'une jolie couleur rouge tandis que Ron semblait figé au sol avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Ils mirent du temps avant de trouver un compartiment, la plupart étant déjà tous pris. Enfin, Ron finit par chasser deux petites premières années du leur, pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs places, sous les vives protestations d'Hermione.

- Mais enfin Ron ! Tu n'aurais pas apprécié que l'on te fasse ça lors de ta première année et…  
>- Hermione, j'ai eu pire le jour de ma rentrée à Poudlard.<br>- Hein ?  
>- Oui ! Une impitoyable miss-je-sais-tout est venue nous déranger à maintes reprises dans notre compartiment.<p>

Cette réplique vexa Hermione qui les laissa en plan tous les deux avec sa valise sans un mot de plus, tandis qu'elle se rendait au compartiment des Préfets en Chef où McGonagall devait l'attendre. Ce compartiment était l'un des rares à avoir une vitre teintée. Elle ne put donc pas voir tout de suite son homologue qui était déjà dans le wagon et qui paraissait être seul. Elle déglutit douloureusement. C'était son moment de vérité.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et maudit alors Dumbledore pour ses idées farfelues. Malefoy semblait regarder dehors et il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'elle entra et s'installa à côté de lui. Un silence pesant prit alors place dans le compartiment. Un détraqueur serait passé là qu'on n'aurait pas vu la différence. La jeune femme se racla la gorge doucement, mais le blond n'eut pas plus de réaction.

La sous-directrice arriva quelques minutes plus tard et observa la scène avec un fin amusement non dissimulé. Cette attitude eut le mérite d'agacer encore un peu plus Hermione qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans.

- Bonjour à tous les deux, commença-t-elle.

Le Serpentard tourna enfin la tête et sembla s'intéresser un minimum à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux gris étaient injectés de sang, comme s'il avait été sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue – ou avait trop pleuré, pensa Hermione avant de chasser cette idée farfelue de son esprit.

- Je suis chargée de vous remettre le mot de passe de votre appartement. Il a été choisi par votre directeur. Il ne sera pas modifier durant l'année et vous êtes priés de vous en souvenir : « aurea serpens ». Le tableau se situe au troisième étage et représente le blason de Poudlard. Vous avez accès à une salle de bain privée et à deux chambres qui vous sont chacune réservée. Vous n'avez en aucun cas l'obligation d'utiliser ces appartements, mais ils restent à votre disposition. Des questions ?

Ils firent chacun non de la tête. Elle reprit donc ses explications sur les différents rôles qu'ils avaient à tenir au sein de l'école en tant que préfet en chef, mais Hermione tout comme Drago ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Chacun réfléchissait aux possibilités que cet appartement leur donnait, ainsi que les éventuelles contraintes. Tous deux accueillaient l'autorisation de déserter leur salle commune avec joie, l'une à cause du bruit y régnant, l'autre à cause du risque qu'il avait maintenant à y rester. Mais la cohabitation de l'un avec l'autre apparaissait comme une importante difficulté.

Lorsque McGonagall sortit du compartiment, Malefoy ne sembla pas vouloir bouger. Hermione, plutôt mal à l'aise, l'observa quelques minutes. Il regardait à nouveau dehors, et elle aurait juré voir une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de disparaître dans son cou. Ou peut être avait-elle rêvé ?

- Je… Drago ?

Elle s'était forcée à prononcer son prénom pour installer un climat plus propice à la discussion que celui qui était en temps normal le leur. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Elle soupira discrètement. Ça promettait d'être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle n'ajouta rien, et sortit du compartiment pour retrouver ses amis.

Elle était à peine assise que Harry lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation qui en disait plus qu'un long discourt. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête et il lâcha un râle de colère. Ron, qui avait également comprit, sembla entrer dans une rage sans nom à l'encontre de Dumbledore.

- Comment ose-t-il t'imposer la présence de Malefoy ! cria-t-il  
>- Il ne me l'impose pas… voulut commencer Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par Harry.<br>- Dumbledore passe son temps à manipuler tout le monde, à tout prévoir, comme s'il avait la science infuse et il n'est même pas capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs ! T'imposer Malefoy est encore un de ses plans machiavéliques, mais je refuse que tu sois obligée d'affronter la fouine tous les jours simplement sur un caprice de notre directeur.

Au même instant, la sœur de Ron entra dans leur compartiment et haussa un sourcil.

- Il se passe quoi, ici ?  
>- Drago est l'homologue d'Hermione, expliqua Harry, toujours sur un ton plein de hargne.<br>- Et ?  
>- Et Hermione va devoir le supporter tous les jours ! hurla Ron.<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle va devoir le faire, elle peut tout aussi bien rester à la salle commune de Gryffondor, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Mais entre supporter Parvati et les autres filles de la Tour et supporter Malefoy actuellement, je crois que je préférerais Malefoy.

Ron sembla sur le point de gifler sa sœur, mais Harry coupa :

- Comment ça elle peut rester à la salle commune ?  
>- Bah oui, ça n'a jamais été une obligation pour les préfets d'utiliser leur appartement.<p>

Les deux garçons semblaient atterrés. Ils n'avaient jamais remarqué ça. Cela ne les calma pas pour autant, mais eut le mérite de les faire taire pour le reste du voyage.

C'est une fois à Poudlard que Harry fit sa première bêtise de l'année. A peine descendu de la calèche qu'il partageait avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, qu'il s'éclipsa discrètement. Il courut jusqu'à la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur. Rageant devant, il patienta. Dumbledore savait parfaitement qu'il était là, c'était une certitude pour Harry. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le directeur daigne lui ouvrir, ce qui arriverait fatalement.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter, l'un de ses pires cauchemars fit son apparition au coin du couloir. Mais Merlin, pourquoi Rogue venait toujours mettre son nez dans ses affaires au mauvais moment ?

- Potter, commença-t-il avec sa voix doucereuse. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici alors que tous vos camarades attendent sagement dans la Grande Salle le début de la répartition.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche et répliquer que le professeur ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la Grande Salle, mais au même instant la gargouille pivota, s'ouvrant sur un directeur mi alarmé, mi amusé.

- Ha ! Severus, vous tombez à pic, je vous cherchais, justement.

Rogue continua durant quelques instants à scruter Harry de ses yeux noirs, avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

- J'étais venu vous informer que toutes les mesures nécessaires concernant Drago Malefoy ont été prises.  
>- Parfait, parfait, acquiesça Dumbledore, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Allez donc vous restaurer dans la Grande Salle à présent.<p>

C'était une façon aimable de le congédier. Le banquet n'avait de toute façon pas encore commencé puisque la répartition était tout aussi interminable que d'habitude. L'absence de Dumbledore avait alarmé tout le monde au début, mais la sous-directrice avait rapidement ramené le calme en expliquant que le professeur devait régler quelques soucis administratifs avant de se joindre à eux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas conscience de tout cela. La seule chose qui lui importait à l'instant présent était la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. En vérité, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Dumbledore, qu'il tenait en partie pour responsable de la mort de son parrain. Alors, qu'il joue de cette manière avec son amie, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il suivit le directeur à travers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son bureau, et refusa son invitation à s'asseoir.

- Que vas-tu faire Harry ? Hurler ? Casser à nouveau tous mes objets ? Te déchaîner contre les tableaux ?  
>- Et vous ? cria le Survivant répondant ainsi à la question de Dumbledore, vous allez continuer longtemps de vous amuser avec nous tous ?<p>

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du directeur.

- Ça n'est pas un jeu Harry, répondit-il, calmement. Et la mort de Sirius m'a attristé autant que toi.  
>- Ne parlez pas de mon parrain !<br>- Et les décisions que j'ai prises concernant monsieur Malefoy ne m'enchantent pas non plus.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'affalant sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau du directeur. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, comme d'habitude. Il finirait par admettre que son mentor avait raison et il aurait honte de son attitude. Aussi il évita le regard bleuté qui l'observait lorsque Dumbledore continua son explication.

- Sa mère a disparu depuis bien trop longtemps à présent et nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Or, selon les dires de Drago, le soir où sa mère a disparu elle se serait rendue à une réunion de Mangemorts. C'est ce qui nous laisse croire que la famille Malefoy est tombée en disgrâce auprès de l'ensemble des fidèles de Voldemort et que Drago est donc en potentiel danger s'il reste trop près des Serpentard cette année.  
>- Vous plaisantez ? Il a toujours été traité comme un prince dans sa maison… protesta Harry.<br>- Car son père était alors considéré comme le bras droit du plus puisant mage noir de notre époque, mon garçon. Ce qui n'est plus le cas.

Et le Survivant dut bien admettre, malgré lui, que le directeur avait raison. Tout dans la maison de Serpentard n'était que le reflet parfait de ce qui se passait hors du château. Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'était sa volonté de protéger Drago, alors qu'il était presque un Mangemort déclaré, comme beaucoup de ses compagnons de maisons. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Dumbledore continua :

- Drago est perdu. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne, et surtout plus à Voldemort. Le protéger, lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en nous, c'est l'apprivoiser. Avoir un Malefoy dans notre camp est un atout de taille, Harry. Tant que Lucius est à Poudlard et Narcissa disparue, Drago est le maître de leur fortune. Et surtout, il détient des secrets qui ne pourraient qu'être bénéfiques à l'ordre s'il venait à les dévoiler.

Le Survivant commençait doucement à comprendre la stratégie du directeur. Dumbledore le congédia en lui demandant de se rendre au banquet. Il ajouta que la plus grande discrétion sur cette histoire était bien sûre à appliquer, ce que Harry comprit tout à fait. Puis surtout, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de cachoteries que le directeur pouvait faire à tout le monde à partir de sa troisième année.

Hermine comprit à la mine défaite de Harry que les explications de Dumbledore avaient réussi à le convaincre. Dépité, le jeune homme s'assit en face de Ron qui attendait avec impatience la fin de la répartition pour pouvoir manger. Harry leur répéta en quelques mots ce que le directeur lui avait dit. Hermione sembla particulièrement choquée par ce qui arrivait à Malefoy mais la colère de Ron ne fut apaisée que lorsque le repas fut servi. Tout est plus simple, une fois l'estomac plein.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fini de manger que Harry remarqua Remus Lupin à la table des professeurs. Eberlué, il demanda des explications à ses amis qui lui dirent rapidement que celui-ci reprenait les cours de défense pour cette année. Apparemment, McGonagall avait coupé court à toutes les protestations des élèves en précisant que le premier qui aurait quelque chose à dire irait s'expliquer directement avec leur nouveau professeur un soir de pleine lune. Cela amusa beaucoup le Survivant qui fit un petit signe de la main à Remus. Il semblait un peu moins fatigué que l'année dernière, mais les cernes sous ses yeux se voyaient encore bien trop au goût du trio.

Dumbledore conclut le banquet en répétant, une année encore, les points importants du règlement de l'école. Il ajouta une fois de plus, à l'aide de formulations aventureuses, que l'union faisait la force et que quiconque à Poudlard méritant une aide saurait la trouver. Les trois amis n'y prêtèrent presque pas attention. Ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas les mots de leur directeur qui changeraient quoi que ce soit à l'ambiance qui régnait dans le château depuis que le retour de Voldemort était officiellement annoncé. Dès que les professeurs avaient le dos tourné, les sortilèges fusaient à travers les couloirs. Comme toujours, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient au cœur des combats, mais certaines affinités semblaient naître au sein des deux autres maisons.

Malgré les protestations des garçons, Hermione choisit de se rendre à l'appartement des préfets en chef le soir même. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude. Surtout, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce serait peut-être le moment de briser la glace avec son homologue. Voyant que Drago avait déjà quitté la table des Verts et Argents, elle courut presque jusqu'au tableau mentionné dans le train par la sous-directrice. Elle rattrapa le blond juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans leur salle commune. Comme dans le train, il l'ignora superbement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ignorant totalement la beauté des lieux, Hermione le rattrapa, l'agrippant par le poignet pour le forcer à se retourner. Drago fit volteface, sa main sifflant dans les airs. Il arrêta cependant son mouvement à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était elle. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ?

Encore sous le choc, Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de partir à nouveau, elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je… Je suis au courant ! Pour ta famille…

Il la regarda, narquois.

- Tout le monde est au courant, pour ma famille…

Le ton n'était pas cassant. Juste désabusé. Hermione réalisa alors à quel point le drame qui soufflait chez les Malefoy était en train d'affecter leur fils. Tout le monde qu'il s'était construit jusqu'alors s'effondrait autour de lui, et une foule de gens le regardait, les yeux moqueurs ou pleins de pitié, attendant de voir s'il tomberait lui aussi ou s'il parviendrait à rester debout malgré la tempête. Elle réalisa alors à quel point le jeune homme devait se sentir seul. Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait proféré à son égard jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui apporter une main secourable. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante dans le seul but d'être méchante.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Elle n'achevait pas sa phrase. Il avait déjà vaguement hoché la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris le message. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de laisser Hermione pantoise, pleine de pensées contradictoires.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry dont l'état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle imaginait bien une solution, mais elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de faire une telle chose…

Corrigé par ArseneWheeler


	4. Chapitre 3 : Harry Guimauve

- Je ne comprends pas Hermione. Elle a l'air d'accepter avec joie de dormir avec la Fouine !

Ron avait presque hurlé cette phrase dans un des couloirs qui allait de la tour des Gryffondor jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry se retourna afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient bien que tous les deux, inquiet que quelqu'un n'entende les divagations de son ami. Les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train dans le château, tableaux, fantômes, élèves et autres créatures se faisant inlassablement une joie de répéter ce qui se murmurait dans les moindres recoins.

- Elle ne dort pas avec, grinça-t-il, agacé rien qu'à l'idée que cela arrive un jour.

Il hocha la tête pour chasser les images que son imagination trop fertile faisait naître en lui, n'écoutant même plus ce que Ron lui répondait.

- Ecoute, Hermione a toujours eu une vision des choses un peu étrange, alors bon…

Harry haussa les épaules, dépité, ce qui donna envie à Ron de le gifler. Cette attitude résignée était caractéristique du « nouveau Harry guimauve », comme Hermione l'appelait parfois. Celui qui se moquait de tout, qui ne faisait attention à rien et pour qui aucune chose n'avait plus d'importance. La veille, lorsque son ami s'était rendu au bureau du directeur, Ron avait espéré que ce serait comme un électrochoc qui lui rendrait l'ami qu'il avait toujours connu. Seulement, la prise de conscience n'avait visiblement duré que quelques minutes, et le rouquin était plus que navré de voir le Survivant dans cet état.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Luna Lovegood qui en sortait. Sur l'instant, Harry n'y prêta pas attention, mais quelques secondes après, une phrase, que la Serdaigle avait prononcée à ses côtés, lui revint en mémoire.

- Je te rejoins, lança-t-il à Ron alors qu'il s'élançait déjà à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Il la rattrapa près du Grand Escalier, tout essoufflé. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir et Luna la recouvrit de la sienne. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle observa Harry sans rien dire, quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

- Luna, je…  
>- Oui Harry ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi fluette.<br>- De qui parlais-tu, l'autre jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
>- Mais tu le sais Harry…<p>

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir ; il la retint.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ?

Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. Il ne supportait plus qu'on lui parle de son parrain, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inepties de ce genre. Il appréciait Luna. Il respectait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle avait été là, au ministère, le jour du drame, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de mentionner Sirius d'une quelconque façon. C'était son problème, ses regrets et sa peine.

Alors Luna posa doucement sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Harry.

- Ecoute, chuchota-t-elle. Il est là. Il sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Comme tous les autres.

Elle lui fit un de ces sourires énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Harry resta là, planté comme un piquet, sans bouger. Les élèves commençaient à sortir en nombre de la Grande Salle, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme si Luna l'avait stupéfié d'une quelconque façon à l'aide d'un maléfice. Il ressassait les paroles de la jeune femme, et une larme lui échappa. Il posa à son tour sa main sur sa poitrine et il laissa son cœur battre sous sa paume. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Et c'était ça le plus important. Il esquissa un vague sourire, avant que ses pensées ne soient interrompues par Hermione et Ron qui venaient d'achever leur petit déjeuner.

C'est en voyant l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait, se trompant totalement sur la signification de la larme qu'elle voyait mourir au niveau de son cou, qu'Hermione décida qu'il lui fallait ramener Sirius, coûte que coûte. Il s'agissait du bien être de Harry, mais également du bien être de toute la communauté. Il était le seul capable de tous les sauver et ce n'était pas dans cet état qu'il y arriverait.

Ils se rendirent en cours de Botanique tandis qu'Hermione se ressassait ses idées. Le livre qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse mentionnait une foule de rituels de magie noire, transcrits pour les besoins de l'étude mise en place par l'auteur. Les comparaisons qu'il y faisait étaient tout à fait incroyables et l'écrivain était remonté jusqu'aux prémices de la magie pour mettre en place son projet. Parmi les pires maléfices que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce livre, en était évoqué un qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. En tant normal, elle n'y aurait pas pris garde, mais au vu des circonstances…

Le cours se passa sans incident notable. Elle faisait équipe avec Neville, ainsi elle se permit de ne pas être totalement concentrée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose en compagnie du jeune homme. De plus, la plante dont ils s'occupaient aujourd'hui était particulièrement inoffensive. Seule l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait rendait l'exercice fortement désagréable. Aussi, lorsque le professeur Chourave les laissa enfin aller manger pour midi, ils n'en avaient pas spécialement envie.

C'était d'ailleurs une journée assez désagréable en soi, puisque le repas était suivi d'un double cours de Potions, en compagnie des Serpentard. En réalité, depuis l'année précédente, les cours avec le professeur Rogue avaient un peu changé. En effet, face à l'indifférence totale de Harry, malgré les pires choses que Rogue avait pu lui dire, le professeur avait fini par adopter un comportement identique. Il faisait désormais comme si les Gryffondor n'étaient pas là, se contentant de les noter et les reprendre durement le peu de fois où ils leur arrivaient de faire une erreur. Un silence mortuaire animait désormais les cours dans les cachots.

Le trio arriva juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Tous les autres étaient installés. Il restait une table vide et une place à côté de Malefoy qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Les trois Gryffondor soupirèrent en même temps, attirant l'attention de leur professeur qui observa la scène. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

- Bien, Granger, à côté de Malefoy. Vous deux – il désigna Harry et Ron du doigt – là. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Hermione se retint de hurler au complot. Dumbledore la désignait déjà pour supporter Malefoy en temps qu'homologue, si en plus Rogue s'y mettait durant ses cours… Mais le Serpentard ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant au premier abord d'écouter les explications de Rogue attentivement – ce qui chez lui pouvait être considéré comme un comportement anormal.

Lorsqu'il fallut commencer la potion, il lui demanda d'un ton neutre d'aller chercher les ingrédients tandis qu'il s'occupait d'allumer le feu pour faire chauffer l'eau. La jeune femme fut un peu surprise qu'il ne demande pas l'inverse, mais comprit lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards noirs que ses condisciples de maisons lui jetaient. Dumbledore ne se trompait donc pas lorsqu'il disait que la famille Malefoy était tombée en disgrâce. Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard empli de compassion auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Elle se maudissait presque d'éprouver de la pitié pour son ennemi de toujours.

Elle avait attendu la fin de l'après-midi avec impatience. Pas que le cours de Potions ait été très dur à supporter, une idée lui étant venue à l'esprit alors qu'elle découpait des ongles de Strangulot.

On pouvait trouver à la fin de tout grimoire bien construit une liste des ouvrages qui avaient aidé à la documentation. Elle espérait que ce serait le cas de celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Tremblante, assise sur son lit, elle ouvrit le livre à la fin. Retenant un cri de victoire, elle parcourut rapidement la liste des références qui y étaient indiquée et finit par trouver deux écrits qui pourraient sûrement l'aider à en apprendre un peu plus. Elle devait aller à la bibliothèque.

Harry avait programmé ses recrutements de Quidditch le soir même afin de ne pas perdre de temps sur les prochains entraînements, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à se justifier de son absence dans la salle commune : les garçons y parlaient stratégies et balais, et ne s'apercevraient de rien. Même Drago semblait être absent ce soir-là, comme si le destin voulait qu'elle fasse ces recherches.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le destin, mais Drago Malefoy était effectivement au même instant consigné dans une des nombreuses salles de classe du château en compagnie de Severus Rogue. En nage, rageant contre Merlin, le jeune Serpentard avait du mal à tenir encore sa baguette bien droite en face de lui. Il retint un soupir de lassitude, sachant pertinemment que cela ne plairait pas à son adversaire, et tenta un Expelliarmus qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

- Drago, ton niveau est pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes face à ta tante ! s'exclama Rogue.  
>- En même temps, je ne compte pas provoquer ma tante en duel… bougonna le jeune homme.<p>

Son professeur l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des deux confortables sièges qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Drago s'affala dedans plus qu'autre chose, oubliant complètement toute la bienséance que sa mère avait un jour pu lui inculquer. La politesse ne lui avait visiblement pas sauvé la vie de toute manière, puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour constater de l'état de son fils.

- Je ne pourrais pas sans cesse te protéger, tu en as conscience ça ?  
>- Mais actuellement je suis au château, je ne crains rien…<br>- Parce que Dumbledore a accepté ma demande et que tu as de quoi fuir la salle commune des Serpentard. Dans le cas inverse je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.  
>- T'es pas obligé de me le répéter, c'est déjà bien assez dur d'accepter l'idée que j'en sois venu à demander de l'aide à ce vieux fou, marmonna Drago.<br>- Il y a pire que de devoir supporter Granger dans la vie, il va vraiment falloir que tu en prennes toute la mesure.

Drago se retint de répliquer qu'il le savait parfaitement. Etonnamment, lorsque l'on a plus le choix, les choses paraissent plus douces. Des mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé accepter dormir dans une chambre située à moins de dix mètres d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses anciens amis feraient du pâté pour scroutt avec son foie s'ils leur en laissaient l'occasion, Granger était la plus douce des sucreries à ses yeux.

Severus regarda sa montre et pesta.

- Tu vas devoir venir avec moi, fit-il.  
>- Tu vas où ?<br>- Potter a programmé ses recrutements pour le Quidditch ce soir et Dumbledore m'a chargé d'assurer le bon déroulement de ceux-ci. J'ai encore à te parler, alors tu vas venir avec moi.  
>- Hein ? s'étrangla Drago en roulant des yeux. T'es pas sérieux là ?<p>

Mais voyant son parrain attraper sa cape et sortir sans dire un mot, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas franchement le choix.

Le temps était assez clément avec eux puisque les nuages noirs qui pointaient le bout de leur nez au loin semblaient bien vouloir rester éloigné du terrain de Quidditch. Drago observait Potter qui tentait d'organiser comme il pouvait ses recrutements. La tâche n'était pas des plus simples puisqu'apparemment un bon nombre de Gryffondor semblait vouloir postuler dans l'équipe. Le blond n'écouta plus du tout ce que lui marmonnait Severus à côté de lui lorsqu'il repéra que Potter avait remarqué sa présence. Il semblait deux fois plus énervé et c'était une scène particulièrement plaisante pour le jeune homme.

En effet, en bas sur le terrain, Harry trépignait. La moitié de la maison des Rouge et Or semblait présente. Il prit la décision d'en éliminer une bonne partie en demandant à tous de faire le tour du terrain en passant à travers les anneaux magiques qu'Hermione lui avait appris à créer l'année précédente. Le résultat fut catastrophique, mais presque comique à voir. Enfin du point de vue de Harry surtout, puisque les deux Serpentard posté en haut des gradins manquèrent de se prendre plusieurs fois des voleurs inexpérimentés dans la tête.

Severus avait arrêté de vouloir parler à son filleul. Le professeur avait rapidement remarqué que toute l'attention de Drago s'était focalisée sur un éclair rouge qui tournoyait allégrement dans le ciel. Le Serpent devait bien reconnaître que la jeune Weasley se débrouillait mieux sur un balai qu'en potions. L'intérêt de Drago pour elle était étrange, mais ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Son filleul avait passé des vacances plus qu'horribles. Perdre sa mère avait été un coup dur pour lui. Car même si les médias continuaient de dire que Madame Malefoy était introuvable mais que personne ne perdait espoir, tous les Mangemorts savaient qu'elle ne serait pas retrouvable là où elle avait fini. Severus avait été heureux que Drago n'assiste pas au massacre. Voir sa mère torturée sous les mains de Bellatrix aurait été insupportable pour lui. Cependant, devoir par la suite lui raconter la scène n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Le jeune homme avait massacré le bureau de son père de colère et de tristesse, sans que Severus ne puisse rien faire pour le consoler.

Puis, une fois le tonnerre passé, les questions avaient déferlé en nombre. Comme la mer se déchaîne parfois sur le roc et l'érode avec les années, Drago avait rongé Severus. Mais le Maître de Potions n'avait pas protesté car il savait qu'il lui fallait en passer par là. On ne laisse pas un adolescent perdu seul en plein cyclone. C'était un travail de tous les jours qui avaient commencé, pour faire prendre conscience que le monde tel qu'il le voyait n'était qu'une chimère construite par son père. Son fou de géniteur qui était sans cesse en quête de pouvoir, qui vouait un amour sans fin au mal et à la souffrance des autres.

Aussi, tandis qu'ils observaient, tous deux contraints, Potter se dépatouiller et gesticuler tant qu'il pouvait pour faire de ses recrutements quelque chose de sérieux, ils restaient silencieux. Tous deux emplis de gouttes de pensées qui formaient dans leur cerveau un raz-de-marée incontrôlable. Ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'est que Ginny avait parfaitement remarqué son petit manège et comptait bien trouver une explication.

Lorsque les recrutements furent enfin achevés, après un temps interminable passé à canaliser l'ensemble des recalés, Ginny avait la sensation d'avoir passé des jours sur le terrain à faire des passes à des blondasses incompétentes qui n'étaient là que pour impressionner Harry. Elle courut presque sous la douche tellement elle avait hâte de sentir l'eau bouillante ruisselé le long de ses muscles endoloris. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien Drago Malefoy l'avait observée tout le long de l'entraînement ? Elle devrait en avoir le cœur net.

En sortant de la douche, elle avait tellement tardée qu'elle était seule. Le silence qui régnait dans les vestiaires était un peu inquiétant et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Lorsque des pas retentirent dans le couloir actuellement trop sombre au goût de la jeune rousse, elle brandit sa baguette. Depuis les évènements du ministère, elle était régulièrement tendue et préférait prévenir que guérir.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix délicate de Luna tintant dans le passage apaisa Ginny. La cadette des Weasley fit un sourire à son amie de Serdaigle. Gaîté qui disparut lorsque Luna ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Harry ?

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi cherchait-elle Harry ? L'amour de la jeune femme pour le Survivant grandissait de jour en jour. Bien entendu, elle en souffrait énormément car Harry semblait de plus en plus indifférent envers elle. Alors pourquoi Luna le cherchait-elle ? Que se passait-il entre son Amour et elle ? Avec un sourire forcé, Ginny lui répondit négativement avant de reprendre son chemin, indifférente.

Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas Hermione à la salle commune des Gryffondor, puisque la jeune femme semblait l'avoir désertée. Aussi se rendit-elle directement à l'appartement des préfets, priant pour ne pas croiser Malefoy. Les pensées un peu chaotiques, elle frappa. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de son amie, mais voir Hermione lui ferait du bien. C'est déçue qu'elle réalisa que la préfète en chef n'était pas à l'appartement. Elle soupira avant de reprendre le chemin de la tour des Griffons.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ?

La voix traînante reconnaissable entre toute qui venait de résonner dans son dos lui fit fermer les yeux. Ce n'était donc pas sa journée.

- Rien.

Elle le toisa, baguette toujours à la main, attendant sa réplique. Mais il se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire moqueur. Il la poussa doucement de l'épaule afin de pénétrer dans ses quartiers et la planta seule au milieu du couloir. Le geignement de protestation que poussa la Gryffondor ne changea rien à la situation.

Non, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Corrigé par ArseneWheeler


	5. Chapter 4: Non Agression

« Driiiiing, Driiiiing, Driii- »

Drago éteignit son réveil magique d'une main lasse. N'ouvrant même pas les yeux, il se tourna de l'autre côté de son lit et se rendormit aussi sec. Il n'avait aucune motivation pour se lever. Les journées étaient trop mornes. Les disputes avec Granger, qu'il aurait souhaité éviter pourtant, rythmaient leur cohabitation à l'appartement. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir retourner dans sa salle commune.

Il entendait son homologue s'afférer dans leur salle de bain, faisant un tel vacarme qu'il la maudit. Il recouvrit sa tête de son oreiller dans un ultime espoir d'étouffer le tapage qui régnait dans la pièce voisine, mais rien n'y fit. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il finit par se lever.

- Granger ! Moins de bruit par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il préparait ses affaires du jour, encore en caleçon dans sa chambre.  
>- Les sortilèges d'insonorisation, c'est pas pour les Cracmols, l'entendit-il répliquer de l'autre côté du mur.<p>

Il ferma les yeux d'agacement. Il n'y avait même pas pensé de lui-même. Décidément, ses neurones marchaient au ralenti depuis plus d'une semaine. Il était vraiment fatigué de ce quotidien qui l'embrouillait. Son seul repère étant désormais Severus, il pouvait dire qu'il était perdu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait au tournant, Dumbledore espérait que les évènements de cet été le feraient changer de camp. Il n'était pas dupe : il était devenu un simple pion.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre le fit soupirer. Il était déjà en retard et Granger ne sortait toujours pas de la salle de bain. Il prit la décision d'aller frapper pour presser la gryffonne qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Granger ! appela-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il n'entendait plus rien et doucement l'inquiétude le gagna. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment angoissé à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à la préfète, mais plus parce qu'il risquait d'être accusé de faits dont il n'était pas responsable. Aussi, il prit la décision d'entrer dans la pièce. Le hurlement que poussa la jeune femme, nue, au milieu de la salle de bain, suffit à lui prouver qu'elle était vivante.

- Mais enfin ! Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte.

- Désolé, je pensais que…  
>- Ha parce que tu penses, maintenant ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix étouffée tandis qu'elle enfilait rapidement son uniforme.<p>

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau. Granger semblait hors d'elle et il eut presque envie de se faire tout petit pour ne pas à avoir à subir ses foudres. Avec un regard plus que dédaigneux, elle passa devant lui sans un mot. Il la regarda attraper son sac avant de quitter l'appartement, les yeux emplis de victoire. Drago comprit lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il avait tout juste le temps de finir de faire son sac s'il voulait pouvoir avaler quelque chose avant de se rendre en cours.

Elle était diabolique.

Hermione arriva avec un petit sourire satisfait devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer, sachant tout à fait qu'un de ses deux amis lui apporterait de quoi grignoter. C'est Harry qui y avait visiblement pensé cette fois-ci. Lui et Ron avaient en effet pris l'habitude que la préfète soit en retard le matin. Clouée au matelas car elle avait lu toute la nuit, elle ne se levait toujours qu'au dernier moment.

La matinée fut pauvre en sensations. Le cours de métamorphose se déroula comme à l'habitude dans un silence parfait. Les sorts que leur demandait leur professeur étaient de plus en plus complexes et leur demandaient sans cesse davantage de concentration. Aussi, lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours pour aller manger, ils étaient épuisés. Même Hermione, qui avait prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque après avoir rapidement rempli son estomac, préféra faire comme les garçons et s'allongea dans le parc pour profiter des quelques rayons de soleils qui parvenaient à percer les nuages.

La paresse avait rapidement gagné les garçons. Hermione était en train de lire, appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, tandis que Ron et Harry étaient simplement allongés dans l'herbe, silencieux. La préfète se demanda même s'ils ne s'étaient pas endormis et finit par presque oublier leur présence. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta vivement, échappant presque son grimoire, lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche :

- Au fait Harry, fit-il avec un air détaché, il se passe quoi avec Luna ?

Le Survivant se releva vivement.

- Comment ça ?  
>- Allez, me la fait pas, depuis une semaine vous passez votre temps tous les deux.<p>

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son ami tentait d'insinuer d'une manière peu réussie, et appréciait peu le sous-entendu. Hermione de son côté, tendait l'oreille. Elle était moins avec les deux garçons ses derniers jours, passant des heures interminables à la bibliothèque. Aussi, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Harry partageait ses heures libres en compagnie de l'étrange Serdaigle. Mais son ami secoua la tête négativement, chassant les idées sournoises des deux autres.

- N'imaginez rien, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien entre Luna et moi. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

« C'est tout, mais c'est déjà pas mal. » pensa Hermione. Cela prouvait que Harry n'était pas totalement devenu insensible aux contacts humains. Le jeune homme coupa ensuite court à la conversation en annonçant qu'il serait temps qu'ils se rendent en cours de défense, car sinon Remus allait les attendre. C'était le premier cours de l'année qu'ils avaient avec leur ancien professeur. En effet la pleine lune l'avait empêché jusqu'à lors d'assumer ses cours. C'est Rogue, toujours aussi narquois et mesquin, qui s'en était donc chargé.

Ils firent un franc sourire à Remus en entrant dans sa classe. Celui-ci le leur rendit bien, et commença rapidement son cours. Il n'avait rien perdu de son talent de professeur, expliquant les choses simplement, rapidement, sans futilités et toujours avec un ton enjoué. Beaucoup des Gryffondor étaient heureux de le voir à nouveau enseigner car il était sans conteste le meilleur professeur qu'ils aient eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout comme McGonagall, il les fit énormément pratiquer le nouveau sortilège qu'ils venaient de voir, les forçant à puiser dans leurs dernières ressources pour suivre le cours. Alors qu'Hermione venait à peine à parvenir de lancer pour la première fois depuis le début du cours le maléfice demandé, Lupin les interrompit dans leur entraînement pour leur demander de se mettre par deux. Légèrement inquiets, tous s'exécutèrent.

- La défense contre les forces du mal est avant tout un travail d'entraînement et de pratique, comme vous le savez déjà. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander, à chaque fin de cours, de vous mettre en duo afin de simuler des duels.

Les réactions des élèves ne se firent pas attendre. Certains étaient plus qu'anxieux tandis qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'autres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que tout se passera à merveille. N'oubliez pas que je suis là pour vous aidez également. Vous avez fait vos groupes de deux, vous êtes prêt ? Hé bien allons-y !

Il délimita des zones de duels avec sa baguette et posa des sortilèges de protection afin d'éviter que des maléfices perdus ne percutent pas la bonne personne. Ensuite il leur expliqua un peu plus en détail ce qu'ils avaient droit de faire et ce qui leur était interdit. Il observait attentivement Harry tout en parlant. Le jeune homme semblait n'avoir aucune réaction, comme si le programme ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid alors que la plupart des autres élèves étaient particulièrement heureux de pouvoir enfin pratiquer concrètement au sein d'un cours.

Tout se passa à peu près bien. Hormis les nombreux ratés de Neville qui amusèrent beaucoup Ron et Seamus. Harry avait combattu contre Hermione, qu'il avait bien sûr battue. La jeune femme s'était bien défendue, ce n'était pas le problème, mais le flegme de Harry et son air impassible avait eu raison de la patience d'Hermione qui avait perdu son sang froid.

Aussi la fin du cours arriva presque trop vite au goût des adolescents qui s'amusaient vraiment. Alors que tout le monde s'engouffrait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque pour les plus sérieux, ou le parc pour les plus raisonnables, Remus fit un discret signe de la tête au trio pour les inciter à rester. Lorsqu'ils furent plus que tous les quatre dans la salle de cours, il ferma la porte et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Alors ? fit-il.  
>- Gé-nial ! répondit Ron avec franchise.<p>

Le professeur sourit franchement.

- Tant mieux, si ça vous plaît c'est le principal. Méthode non approuvée par le ministère, mais totalement sponsorisée par l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil complice et tous trois rirent de bon cœur. Il est vrai qu'apprendre aux élèves à se battre était un bon moyen de les préparer au dehors, où chaque jour la Gazette affichait des titres peu joyeux.

- Harry, je voulais te parler, reprit Lupin un peu plus sérieusement. Dumbledore souhaiterait sérieusement que tu suives un entraînement un peu spécial, avec moi, tout au long de l'année.

Le concerné soupira. Il n'en avait rien à faire des exigences de Dumbledore. Il était sur le point de tout refuser en bloc lorsqu'il observa la lueur dans les yeux de Remus. Il était le seul réel lien qu'il lui restait. Depuis la mort de Sirius, le lycanthrope avait été une boussole dans ses cauchemars. Aussi, le regard empli d'un mélange d'angoisse et de supplication muette fit murmurer un vague « oui » à Harry. Le petit mot lui était sorti du bout des lèvres, mais il n'en fallut pas plus au professeur qui se redressa :

- Parfait. Je te remercie. Hermione et Ron, si vous êtes intéressés, vous pouvez venir aussi. Maintenant, je vous libère. Vous devez être suffisamment affamés pour ne penser qu'au dîner. Pour ma part j'ai des copies à corriger. Alors filez !

Le trio n'en demanda pas plus et s'élança à travers les couloirs. Cela tourna vite à la course entre les trois amis, à savoir lequel arriverait le plus vite à la bibliothèque. C'était Hermione qui avait lancé le jeu, en échange d'une feuille de note pour le gagnant – c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour mettre les garçons un peu au travail. Leurs devoirs commençaient sérieusement à s'accumuler et ils n'avaient encore rien commencé.

Ils croisèrent Malefoy au détour d'un couloir. Le regard lubrique qu'il lança aux cuisses d'Hermione que sa jupe volante laissait se dévoiler, arrêta net la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir mais il ne réagit pas, continuant nonchalamment sa route – « sûrement jusqu'à l'appartement, » pensa-t-elle. Elle eut soudainement envie de s'y rendre aussi. S'installer dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui étaient à leur disposition afin d'y lire un des grimoires qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque était une idée alléchante. Mais elle avait promis au garçon de les aider en Sortilège et ne pouvait décemment les laisser tomber. Aussi elle les rejoignit à la bibliothèque. Il s'avéra qu'elle ne trouva que Ron, déjà plongé dans son manuel.

- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle, aussi surprise par l'absence du brun que par l'attitude du rouquin.  
>- Avec Luna, soupira le jeune homme sans même relever la tête.<br>- Ha, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Ils ne virent pas leur ami jusqu'au repas où il les rejoignit enfin, ignorant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

- Non, il ne se passe rien entre Luna et moi, répéta-t-il. Elle sait juste me changer les idées avec ses fantaisies, rien de plus.

Ginny qui arrivait au même instant sembla blessée par les paroles de Harry, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle se servit rapidement en pomme de terre et piqua rageusement dans l'une d'elles, sous le regard compatissant d'Hermione. Elle se força néanmoins à participer aux discussions du trio et à donner ses impressions sur le cours de Remus, qu'elle avait eu pour la première fois dans la journée également.

Lorsque Hermione parvint enfin jusqu'au tableau de l'appartement, elle était heureuse de se dire que la journée était terminée. C'était le genre de journée longue, chargée et épuisante qui donne simplement envie de prendre une bonne douche et de se coucher au chaud entre ses couvertures. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Malefoy était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune qu'il avait visiblement déplacé juste devant l'entrée de la porte de sa chambre, elle crissa.

- Tu rentres tard, Granger.

Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer vivement, Drago enchaîna, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de déverser le flot d'injure qu'il l'avait vue préparer mentalement sur lui.

- On peut pas continuer ainsi, on va s'entretuer.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé qui faisait face au jeune homme et eut un petit rire narquois.

- Pardon ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est pas un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là ?  
>- L'hô-quoi ?<br>- Laisse tomber, grogna Hermione. Je t'écoute.

Elle lui fit un signe dédaigneux de la main, lui montrant une totale indifférence. Drago se retint fortement de ne pas s'énerver. Il repensa aux paroles de Severus à qui il avait parlé de la situation lors de son entraînement journalier. Son parrain lui avait conseillé le dialogue car même si les Serpentard refusaient souvent d'employer un moyen aussi peu stratégique, c'était quelque chose qui marchait assez bien avec ces entêtés de gryffons. Enfin dans la théorie. Dans la pratique, Hermione ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il eut fini sa plaidoirie, elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Malefoy. Ça m'étonne de toi. Mais soit, j'accepte. Mais si tu ne tiens pas parole et que tu ne fais aucun effort de ton côté, attends-toi aux pires vengeances.

Se rappelant parfaitement du coup de poing que lui avait mis la lionne quelques années plus tôt, Drago ne fit qu'acquiescer doucement. S'il s'était vu, il aurait sûrement eu honte, lui qui n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de s'avouer qu'en fait la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait toujours méprisée lui faisait presque peur, depuis tout ce temps. Mais à cet instant, seul Hermione le voyait et elle avait presque pitié de lui.

Elle était loin d'être idiote et avait parfaitement conscience de ce que pouvait vivre le jeune homme actuellement. Pour qu'il aille jusqu'à lui demander de faire un pacte de « non agression », c'est qu'il s'était déjà remis véritablement en question. C'était très honorable de sa part, et elle respectait le geste. Bien sûr, cela ne pardonnait pas le reste, mais ils étaient désormais assez grands et matures pour faire la part des choses.

Du moins elle l'espérait.

Corrigé par ArseneWheeler


	6. Chapter 5 : La réserve

Drago sortait à peine de son entraînement avec Severus qui avait été aussi intransigeant qu'à son habitude. Il remontait tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets, noyé dans moult pensées, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait beaucoup d'habitudes, mais il fallait bien avouer que la vie du Serpentard était rythmée comme un métronome depuis quelques temps. Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. En quelques secondes, il sentit la peur le gagner. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux, mais depuis la mise à mort de sa mère on ne pouvait pas dire que cela s'était bien arrangé.

Il marmonna un Lumos afin d'éclairer le sombre couloir qu'il traversait. Tenant sa baguette bien haute devant lui, il ne vit personne. Haussant les épaules, il se dit que cela devait être un tableau qui avait éternué ou une statue qui avait grincé, donc il reprit sa route. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il vit Goyle sortir de nulle part et lui barrer la route.

- Laisse-moi passer, fit-il en tentant de se frayer un chemin sous le bras du colosse.

Voyant que son ancien gorille ne semblait pas être décidé à le laisser faire, il décida de faire demi-tours. Crabbe l'en empêcha et il se retrouva bloqué entre les deux. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette.

- Jouez pas aux cons, les gars, prévint-il.

Il savait parfaitement que les deux compères étaient peut-être plus doués que lui avec leurs poings, mais que c'était loin d'être le cas avec leurs baguettes.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est toi, qui joue au con, fit une voix détachée provenant du fond du couloir.  
>- Blaise, cracha Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<br>- Pour toi ce sera Zabini à présent, répondit tranquillement l'autre, qui avançait doucement, aveuglant le préfet de sa baguette illuminée.

Drago était légèrement inquiet. Personne ne savait qu'il était dans les couloirs à cette heure et Zabini était un redoutable combattant. En même temps, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce futur Mangemort chevronné lui ferait le moindre mal.

- On a un message pour toi, continua Blaise. Comme ton père est encore à Azkaban et que ta mère est toujours portée disparue – un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage sombre de son ancien ami – c'est toi le responsable de la fortune Malefoy. Avant la fin de l'année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu lui en livres la moitié.  
>- Et si je refuse ? tenta Drago.<br>- Tu veux aller demander toi-même au Maître ce qu'il en pense ?

Sur cette réplique, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Drago tremblant au milieu de son couloir. Il avait soudainement envie de vomir. Il gratta machinalement son bras droit qui ne portait pas encore de marque. Avant, il aurait été le premier déçu de ne pas la voir apparaître fièrement, gravée dans sa peau. Maintenant il en était presque heureux. Même si au final ça ne changeait rien. Appuyé au mur, il tenta de se calmer et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais il n'y arrivait déjà pas en présence de Severus, alors vu la situation, il était loin de la réussite.

Au bout de longues minutes, il parvint tout de même à redonner aux battements de son cœur un rythme convenable. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, regardant furtivement autour de lui s'il était bien seul à présent. Il éteignit son Lumos et rasa les murs pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il n'était pas fier de son attitude et heureux que personne ne le voie dans cet état, lui qui avait été le prince de Serpentard avant que son père ne les fasse tomber.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il lui en voulait. C'était son père, après tout. Et à sa manière, il avait tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement trop différent ? Lucius n'avait pas réalisé que Drago n'était pas lui et ne le serait jamais. Le fils n'avait pas les ambitions du père, et encore moins le mental nécessaire pour mener la vie qu'il lui avait préparée – ou plutôt qu'il avait tenté, de lui préparer.

Vu l'heure, le Serpentard s'était attendu à ce que son homologue soit en train de dormir, rêvant sûrement de la belette. Mais non, elle était encore assise à son bureau, dans leur salle commune, un livre de potions visiblement ouvert devant elle. N'y prêtant pas attention, il s'installa également, comptant bien finir ce fichu devoir donné par Severus une semaine auparavant. Il passa de longues minutes à jouer avec sa plume plutôt qu'à réfléchir avant de réaliser qu'il était incapable de se concentrer. Exaspéré, il laissa le peu de notes qu'il avait ajoutées à ses centimètres de parchemin en vrac sur la table, et partit se coucher en claquant la porte.

Hermione n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien remarqué le trouble du Serpentard. Le devoir était à rendre pour le lendemain et elle doutait fortement qu'il ait fini. Elle soupira. Ces dernières semaines passées en la compagnie du jeune blond n'avait pas été désagréables. Pas forcément agréables non plus, mais l'ambiance entre eux étaient bien meilleure que ce que la préfète avait imaginé le jour de la rentrée.

Elle avait fini son devoir depuis bien longtemps. En fait, elle était en train de relire une fois de plus l'un des textes qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle était particulièrement embêtée car les réponses qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvaient pas dans ce traité sur la vieille magie. Elle retint un soupir de lassitude. Elle s'était promis qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait, elle devait le faire, c'était une certitude.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle préféra aller se coucher. Passant près de la table de Drago, où ses copies étaient restées dans une organisation quelque peu confuse, la préfète ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son devoir. Le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment mauvais élève, et pour qu'il n'ait pas achevé d'écrire ses rouleaux de parchemins, il devait vraiment être agacé. Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, mais prise dans ce qu'elle lisait, elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Surtout, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la grande plume noire et dorée de Malefoy dans les mains.

C'était un cadeau de sa mère, de ce qu'elle pouvait lire, inscrit en petites lettres sur le côté du rachis. Lorsque Drago l'avait ramenée en classe, l'année précédente, elle avait trouvé ça ridicule, bien trop tape à l'œil. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en main, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la douceur des barbes et barbules qui composaient l'objet. Elle se demanda de quel oiseau cette plume pouvait provenir. Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de tremper la pointe dans l'encre noire qui était restée ouverte sur le coin du bureau.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Drago le lendemain lorsqu'il se leva, de constater que la fin de son devoir avait été rédigée par son homologue durant la nuit. Le bureau était rangé, sa plume lavée, délicatement posée à côté de son encrier. Un bout de parchemin contenait toutes les notes dont il avait besoin pour recopier les éléments essentiels à la conclusion des 60 lignes que leur avait demandées Severus. Eberlué, il s'assit et se mit rapidement au travail tandis qu'Hermione sortait discrètement de la salle de bain.

Elle ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il lui avait pris la veille, mais maintenant que c'était fait et que le Serpentard l'avait fatalement vu, elle avait envie de se faire petite souris pour échapper à son regard d'acier. Mais il ne releva même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui son sac de cours sur l'épaule, visiblement captivé par ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle rejoignit donc rapidement Harry et Ron. Il ne ferait sûrement aucun commentaire devant les garçons, surtout à la table des Gryffondor.

Mais Drago ne vint pas au petit déjeuner. Elle ne le vit pas non plus au cours d'Arithmancie qu'ils avaient normalement en commun. Aussi, lorsqu'il débarqua devant elle dans l'un des couloirs qui descendait de la salle du professeur Vector aux cachots, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli, puis continua sa route, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque.

- Hermione, appela-t-il.

Elle inspira vivement avant de se retourner. Il était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, généralement c'était plutôt bon signe.

- Je voulais juste… heu… te remercier.

Il déglutit. Il lui en coûtait de dire ces simples mots, à une Sang-de-Bourbe de plus, mais il savait qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, impassible, avant de murmurer :

- De rien.

Elle arriva presque en même temps que Drago aux cachots, ce qui leur valut plusieurs regards étranges. Cependant, personne ne fit de commentaire devant les yeux noirs de leur professeur. Hermione resta particulièrement pensive tout le long, tournant mécaniquement la potion qu'elle partageait, une fois encore, avec son homologue. Ils travaillent très bien ensemble, leurs gestes étant le fruit d'un nombre incalculable d'ententes tacites qui leur permettaient de parfaitement s'accorder.

Rien que le nom des livres dont elle avait besoin lui donnait la chair de poule. Ils promettaient d'être truffés de magie noire. Elle allait donc avoir besoin d'un accès à une partie normalement interdite de la bibliothèque, et c'est là que les choses s'étaient compliquées. Parfaitement consciente qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion possible, elle avait décidé d'écarter tous les soupçons dès le début de ses recherches. Cela lui demanderait bien sûr quelques sacrifices, mais lorsqu'elle lut le sujet du prochain devoir que le professeur leur demandait, elle sut que c'était le moment.

Le cours de Potions était terminé depuis à peine quelques secondes que la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà engouffrés à travers la porte de sortie. Il faut dire que le niveau exigé était de plus en plus élevé, et Rogue était sans pitié avec eux. Les élèves avaient toutes les raisons de fuir. Elle s'approcha doucement du bureau de celui-ci, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger des foudres qu'elle redoutait de recevoir.

- Professeur ?

Il tourna la tête vivement et fit une grimace en la voyant plantée devant lui.

- Miss-je-sais-tout, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir, fit-il sèchement.  
>- Je sais monsieur, mais j'aurais voulu vous demandez l'autorisation d'accéder à la réserve, expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.<br>- Et pourquoi donc auriez-vous besoin de la réserve ? sourit Rogue avec désespoir.

C'est le moment, pensa Hermione. Il lui fallait être le plus crédible possible pour convaincre son professeur sans soulever de doutes chez lui.

- C'est concernant le devoir que vous nous avez donné sur les antidotes. J'aurais souhaité aborder dans l'une de mes parties les potions de ce type utilisées par les mages noirs afin d'établir un comparatif.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. De la part de n'importe quel autre élève, il aurait trouvé cette demande particulièrement étrange, mais de la part de miss-je-sais-tout il ne parvenait même pas à être étonné.

Lorsqu'Hermione le vit se retourner sans dire mot, elle crut une seconde qu'elle avait échoué. Cependant, Rogue prit la plume qui était négligemment posée sur son bureau et commença à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin. La Gryffondor retint de justesse un cri de victoire lorsqu'il lui tendit et s'obligea à rester la plus neutre possible.

- Je vous remercie, prof…  
>- Qu'il soit bien entendu, la coupa-t-il, que j'attends de vous un travail irréprochable.<p>

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Ron et Harry se trouvaient déjà pour le dîner. Ron lui reprocha son retard, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se servir à manger. Harry releva la tête de son assiette, semblant à peine voir son amie.

- Tu étais où, Hermione ?

La question claqua dans l'air, installant un silence gêné chez la préfète en chef. Ces derniers temps, Harry avait été peu curieux de son emploi du temps. Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'en inquiétait le seul jour où elle avait quelque chose à dissimuler ? Elle soupira. Bien sûr. L'instinct. Harry avait toujours su où, quand et comment.

- Aux toilettes, pourquoi ? répondit-elle simplement.

Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle venait précisément de mettre le doigt sur l'un des problèmes de Harry. Ce n'était pas que le chagrin qui le rongeait, mais la culpabilité également. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu ça plus tôt ? Son ami ne supportait pas de se savoir être le seul responsable de la mort de son parrain. C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait à incriminer les autres, alors qu'il était le premier à savoir qu'il n'avait normalement aucune raison de le faire.

C'est anormalement joyeuse qu'elle se coucha ce soir-là. Elle avait le papier signé qui lui permettrait d'accéder à toutes les connaissances dont elle aurait besoin pour son projet. Harry n'aurait plus à être coupable ni à se sentir seul. Sirius ne manquerait plus à quiconque, ni à sa cousine, ni à Remus qui avait perdu son dernier ami.

Remus. Un vague souvenir revint à l'esprit d'Hermione. Sur le moment, elle avait été bien trop pleine d'euphorie pour y prendre garde, mais elle l'avait croisé lorsqu'elle sortait des cachots. Par curiosité, elle se leva pour vérifier les dates de la pleine lune. Comme lui avait dicté son instinct, celle-ci n'apparaîtrait dans le ciel qu'une semaine après. Aussi, elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi Lupin était descendu aux cachots, sans raison apparente. Quel intérêt avait-il de voir Severus Rogue en cachette ?

Corrigé par ArseneWheeler


	7. Chapter 6 : Rêve & Duels

Harry avait tout essayé, râler auprès des joueurs de l'équipe – ce qui avait eu peu de conséquences si ce n'est de les agacer, râler auprès de sa directrice de maison, et même auprès de Dumbledore, rien n'y avait fait : Drago Malefoy était autorisé à accompagner son parrain aux entraînements des Gryffons.

Bien sûr, le Serpentard n'était pas plus enchanté que lui de passer un soir par semaine dans le froid à écouter Severus lui expliquer maintes choses alors qu'ils auraient pu le faire au chaud assis confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils de ses appartements comme le reste de la semaine. Mais son parrain ne démordait pas : il était hors de question que ses obligations aient une incidence sur l'éducation de Drago.

Drago qui était de plus en plus mal en point. Ce qui s'était passé avec Zabini le tourmentait beaucoup et il dormait de moins en moins malgré les nombreuses potions que Severus lui préparait pour le soulager. Son esprit était sans cesse la cible de pensées tourmentées qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

Son éducation chaotique le poussait à obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était aussi le seul moyen de sauver la peau de son père. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de le faire ? Il n'en était même plus sûr. Il avait le choix entre devenir un serviteur et devenir un pion que l'on déplace sur un échiquier dans l'objectif de gagner une guerre qui paraissait perdue d'avance. Il connaissait les deux partis en cause, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'attirait. Lui, il voulait juste profiter de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et avait simplement la sensation de ne pas être né au bon endroit et encore moins au bon moment.

Il s'assit à côté de Severus qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son bureau, ignorant que son filleul ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Drago rendit à Potter son regard meurtrier, puis chercha parmi les joueurs la petite tête rousse qui le fascinait tant, un soir par semaine. Voir évoluer Ginny Weasley sur un balai changeait le regard de Drago sur elle. En fait, il oubliait qui elle était, et il voyait juste un corps s'unir avec charme et grandeur à l'un des objets qu'il affectionnait le plus : un balai.

Il pensait être discret, mais il n'en était rien, puisqu'un soir par semaine, la cadette des Weasley avait la sensation d'être parano. Le fils Malefoy ne pouvait pas la regarder. C'était impossible. Ou bien simplement pour la mépriser. Or ce n'était qu'admiration qu'elle parvenait à lire dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'approchait assez des tribunes de manière à croiser ses iris d'acier.

Aussi, ce soir-là avait commencé à l'instar des autres pour Drago. C'est pourquoi il fut plus que surpris de voir son professeur de Défense venir s'installer dans la tribune auprès d'eux, sans un mot. Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers son parrain qui n'eut aucune réaction. Le préfet s'était attendu à ce que Severus proteste, rejette ou même insulte Remus Lupin, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer. L'instant paraissait étrange au possible.

Au début de l'année, chaque fois que le vampire et le loup s'étaient croisés, leurs cris avaient rebondi sur les murs avec fracas. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur intervienne, un peu plus d'une semaine après la rentrée. A partir de cet instant, ils s'étaient évités comme les araignées fuient le Basilic. Aussi, voir Remus assis à côté de son parrain, ses vêtements frôlant les siens avec le vent, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne réagissent, était singulier et invraisemblable.

Severus s'était tu. Si Drago avait été un peu plus observateur, il aurait remarqué l'infime crispation qui était apparu sur le coin de sa joue, mais il n'en fut rien. Aussi, la fin de l'entraînement des Gryffons se termina dans un silence glacial. Lorsque Potter en sonna la fin, Drago avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures sans bouger. Severus fut le premier à fuir la tribune avec la rapidité de la foudre qui s'abat sur la Terre. Lupin le suivit, quittant Drago un fin sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que celui-ci reprenait doucement ses esprits.

En rentrant à l'appartement, il trouva Hermione qui travaillait, encore et toujours.

- Tu ne dors pas, soupira-t-il.

Les cernes sous les yeux de la Gryffonne montraient clairement qu'elle avait besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle était si fatiguée que les veines ressortaient anormalement de sa peau lui donnant globalement une apparence de zombie. Quelques semaines s'étaient rapidement écoulées depuis la rentrée et si l'on regardait bien, il paraissait évident que la préfète avait maigri.

- Non, non, je dois encore finir quelques trucs, répondit-elle négligemment, toujours prise dans sa lecture.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

Drago s'approcha un peu de la jeune femme, par curiosité, mais elle ferma le grimoire d'un coup sec et enfourna précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac.

- En fait, tu as raison, je tombe de sommeil. Je vais me coucher, à demain, fit-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de faire de même.

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione faisait défiler dans sa tête les nouvelles connaissances qu'elle avait emmagasinées dernièrement. Elle avait la terrible sensation de passer à côté d'un détail important, et pourtant elle avait beau relire, refaire ses traductions, aucun élément ne changeait, elle ne percevait rien de plus.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda d'abord où elle était, puis quel jour il était. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, laissant quelques uns de ces rayons orangés passer les fins volets et traîner sur le parquet. Elle bailla allégrement avant de jeter une œil sur son réveil magique : 7h55. Un rapide effort de concentration lui rappela qu'elle avait cours à 8h00. 8h00 ! Elle sauta du lit, enfila plus que rapidement son uniforme, et sortit de la chambre.

Drago était là, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Aucun feu de crépitait. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et la détailla de la tête au pied. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Il passa lentement un doigt le long de sa carotide, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

- Bonjour ma chérie, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis l'embrassa avidement. Il déboutonnait son chemisier tandis qu'elle s'afférait sur les pressions de son pantalon. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit une bosse évidente sur le bas de son ventre et eut un petit rire coquin. Tandis que Drago la menait par la main vers sa chambre à lui, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

- Non !

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Son horloge affichait 6h30 et aucun rayon de soleil n'aurait pu passer le sort qu'elle mettait en place chaque soir pour avoir un sommeil tranquille. Écœurée, elle passa son doigt à l'endroit exact où le Serpentard l'avait caressé dans son rêve et se retint de courir jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la dégoûtait le plus. Son rêve ou le partenaire que son inconscient lui avait choisi ? Elle avait eu un sommeil agité visiblement puisque les draps étaient emmêlés autours d'elle. Elle était en sueur et se sentait… moite. Trois petits coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Drago entrouvrit la porte.

- Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier et…

Mal à l'aise, il s'était visiblement habillé à la hâte et ses sourcils froncés montraient nettement qu'il était un peu inquiet. Hermione remonta vivement les draps sur sa chemise de nuit et marmonna un faible oui. Drago hocha la tête et referma la porte. La préfète soupira et se leva. Il était trop tôt pour se lever mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait de toute façon pas à se rendormir.

Elle prit une longue douche afin de se calmer et de remettre ses pensées en ordre, puis descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une agitation inhabituelle dans le couloir attira son attention. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron parmi la foule des élèves qui étaient tous très agités et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Remus a eu l'idée d'organiser des petits concours de duel entre élèves. Il faut s'inscrire avant midi, ça commence ce soir ! expliqua Ron, particulièrement excité à l'idée.

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait le regard dans le vide. Il fixait un point devant lui mais ne semblait rien voir. La jeune femme soupira. Il aurait dû être le premier à s'inscrire, passionné de Défense comme il était. Mais il n'en était rien. Le nom de Ron apparaissait déjà sur le tableau, mais pas celui de Harry. Elle emprunta la plume d'un des garçons et écrivit son nom dans la liste. A défaut de l'amuser, cela lui ferait un bon entraînement.

La journée se déroula normalement pour tous les élèves, si ce n'est qu'une agitation anormale régnait un peu partout. Le soir même, tous les inscrits furent réunis dans la Grande Salle, juste avant le repas pour qu'un tirage au sort désigne les premiers duels qui auraient lieu. Hermione ne commençant que le lendemain, elle décida de rentrer directement à l'appartement des préfets, préférant ne pas prendre de retard dans ses devoirs en regardant les plus jeunes se faire battre par les sixième année en quelques secondes.

Drago la rejoignit quelques minutes après et il remarqua tout de suite dans le regard de son homologue qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'installa donc en face d'elle et commença à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Je…  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il abruptement.<p>

Elle déglutit.

- Je…

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer au jeune homme que son rêve l'avait perturbée. Déjà car il ne savait rien de sa nuit et surtout car il était directement concerné.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de coucher avec moi ? finit-elle par sortir, les mots sortant de sa bouche plus vite qu'elle ne les avait pensés.  
>- Pardon ?<p>

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait soudain à Miss-je-sais-tout ? Se rappelant alors de l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée au réveil, il comprit. Avec un sourire amusé, il décréta :

- Je ne sais pas ce que ton inconscient t'as fait faire avec moi cette nuit mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'ai aucune envie de mettre une main sur toi.

Étrangement, Hermione se sentit presque blessée par ces paroles. Ce que Drago remarqua bien assez vite. Il enchaîna donc, s'engluant lui-même dans ses explications :

- Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas attirante, mais ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de… avec toi. Enfin je…  
>- C'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris, coupa Hermione.<p>

Elle se leva, rangea rapidement ses affaires et courut presque s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle aurait mieux faire de se taire, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, l'homme avec qui elle cohabitait allait s'imaginer des choses plus que fausses et sa vie allait tourner au cauchemar. Elle vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée puis se déshabilla entièrement. Se postant devant le miroir, elle observa son corps quelques minutes avant de soupirer.

Non. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il la trouve attirante. Sa tignasse de cheveux était toujours aussi indomptable puisqu'elle ne faisait pas l'effort de l'entretenir, et ses courbes étaient légèrement trop… généreuses pour plaire. Et ça, la magie ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et se détailla encore. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait motivée à fuir le dortoir. Les filles passaient leur temps dans la salle de bain, se pouponnant, utilisant nombreuses crèmes et baumes pour embellir leur peau, se maquillant pour cacher leurs imperfections. Choses qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, et surtout ne savait pas faire. Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps, elle travaillait bien trop.

Elle fit taire la petite voix qui lui engourdissait les neurones avec des idées saugrenues et remit son uniforme. Elle sortit ses grimoires de son sac, et reprit la lecture qu'elle avait interrompue lors de sa discussion avec Drago, décrétant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée et c'était très bien ainsi. A part Viktor, mais c'était différent.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les œillades étranges, faites à la dérobée qu'elle avait parfois remarquée au square Grimmaurd avant de se gifler mentalement. Sirius était 20 ans plus vieux qu'elle, et même s'il était sorti d'Azkaban où la vie n'avait pas dû être facile, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu attirer son attention…

Aussi, bien qu'elle fasse comme si ses pensées ne la préoccupaient plus durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione accueillit avec joie les soirées de duels auxquels elles participaient. Forcée de mettre toute sa concentration dans les parades et les sortilèges informulés, son esprit n'était plus parasité par les pensées malignes qui s'insinuaient en elle dès qu'elle n'y prenait pas garde.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, et la final du concours avec. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione et de tout Poudlard de voir que les deux finalistes n'étaient autres que les deux préfets en chef.

La jeune femme fut rapidement étonnée du niveau de Drago. Il était d'une agilité impressionnante et esquivait la plupart des sorts qu'elle lui lançait sans même les contrer, simplement en décalant son corps de droite à gauche. Aussi, elle s'épuisa bien plus rapidement que lui et il finit par la désarmer au bout de longues minutes.

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux essoufflés, et esquissèrent un petit sourire discret. Hermione fut rejointe par Ron et Harry qui fulminaient tous deux que la fouine soit si doué.

- Mais tu t'es bien défendue, hein, s'empressa de dire Ron.  
>- Il faudra davantage se méfier de lui, ajouta Harry, il a progressé.<p>

Il avait la mine sombre et Hermione comprit très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffons où une petite fête avait été improvisée. Elle ne demanda pas d'où venait la Bièraubeurre qui coula à flot ce soir-là, ne voulant pas jouer la trouble fête. Cependant, elle redescendit rapidement jusqu'à ses appartements, prétendant être fatiguée.

Elle trouva Drago, torse nu, allongé sur le canapé ce qui lui valut une remarque qu'il ignora superbement, se contentant de lui sourire.

Oui, cela avait été une drôle de semaine…


	8. Chapter 7 : Le massage

L'inconvénient de la bonne idée d'Hermione fut le devoir supplémentaire qu'elle s'infligea en potions dans le but de garantir sa couverture. Elle œuvrait donc sans relâche depuis quelques semaines déjà afin d'assurer son devoir et ses projets personnels. Elle savait de plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Ron ou Harry pour l'aider, l'un comme l'autre préférant largement s'amuser plutôt que de se préparer à leurs ASPIC. Bon, certes, le travail qu'elle fournissait à l'heure actuelle n'était pas réellement en lien avec les ASPIC, mais elle leur avait tout de même reproché leur manque de sérieux, pour le principe.

Elle venait de finir le paragraphe le plus important, selon elle, de son devoir à rendre le lendemain quand son homologue masculin rentra dans leur salle commune.

- Tu travailles encore, Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Leur relation s'était nettement arrangée depuis qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les chamailleries, ce qui avec leurs caractères respectifs n'était pas toujours simple. La fatigue rendant la préfète particulièrement grincheuse, opter en faveur du silence était la solution de facilité pour esquiver un prétexte de dispute.

Malefoy ne s'en formalisa pas. Il haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la salle de bain commune tandis qu'Hermione s'étirait, baillant avec bruit afin de se réveiller un peu. C'est à ce moment que son dos émit un craquement particulièrement effrayant et lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Drago se retourna aussitôt, et voyant Hermione bloquée dans une position peu flatteuse hésita entre le rire et le sarcasme. Cependant, la mine particulièrement souffreteuse qu'elle affichait le retint de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il observa la scène un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il avait envie d'une bonne douche chaude. Tournant les talons, il visualisait déjà l'eau brûlante coulant le long de son dos, quand Hermione l'appela d'une petite voix.

- Je ne peux plus bouger…

Il soupira. Revenez six mois auparavant à peine, et il l'aurait raillée, aurait même sûrement invité les Serpentard à l'accompagner dans sa moquerie. Là, non seulement inviter les Serpentard dans l'appartement revenait plus ou moins à signer son arrêt de mort, mais en plus de ça, sa conscience lui dictait presque d'aider Granger.

- Ça va passer, tenta-t-il, espérant qu'elle lui ficherait la paix.  
>- Drago… S'il te plaît… souffla-t-elle.<p>

Une larme commença à perler au coin de l'œil d'Hermione. Cette situation la rendait particulièrement honteuse. Non seulement être coincée de la sorte était embarrassant, mais en face de Drago Malefoy, cela prenait une tournure perverse. Lui grogna de protestation. Son esprit Serpentard revenant à vive allure, il chercha un moyen de tirer profit de la situation.

- Si je t'aide, je gagne quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un rire narquois.  
>- Ce que tu veux, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir. Aide-moi !<p>

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur le visage du préfet, faisant regretter à Hermione la rapide réponse qu'elle avait formulée sous le coup de la douleur. Le blond vint se placer juste derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il lui fit faire un mouvement sec qui décoinça l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle cria de surprise, mais réalisa rapidement qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger librement. Son dos était encore particulièrement tendu, mais ça elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle remercia Drago d'une petite voix, mais celui-ci lui était déjà parti sous la douche. Hermione regarda la porte de la salle de bain, pensive. Le jeune homme avait énormément changé en quelques semaines, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Il semblait particulièrement seul. Maintenant qu'elle y prenait garde, il était régulièrement sur la défensive et avait un emploi du temps assez louche. Il rentrait très tard, avait quitté l'équipe de Quidditch, se faisait bien plus discret.

Elle décida donc d'élucider ce mystère, un de plus. Rangeant ses affaires, elle alla préparer de quoi prendre une douche également, lorsque son homologue sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette simplement nouée autour de la taille. Hermione soupira. Elle avait déjà abandonné le combat contre le manque de pudeur du garçon, comprenant qu'elle s'époumonait pour rien.

Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller, il s'étala sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Alors qu'il la fixait, moqueur, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je me demande ce que je vais exiger en échange, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Bien sûr, pensa Hermione, amère.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? s'étonna-t-elle alors.

La question lui était venue d'un coup, comme une soudaine prise de conscience. Ce genre de geste était l'adage des médicomages, et peu de personnes avaient assez de connaissances anatomiques pour être capables d'exécuter ces mouvements sans risque. Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle était bien trop curieuse, trop intelligente également, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui répondre. Il se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre.

- Va te doucher et rejoins-moi ensuite. Voilà, ce que je te demande en échange, dit-il.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui proposer de coucher avec lui ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Alors qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, Drago avait enfilé un caleçon et un jean, puis s'était littéralement laissé tomber sur son lit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il tentant tant bien que mal de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Ses séances d'entraînement avec Severus le vidaient de toute énergie. Mais elles commençaient déjà à porter leurs fruits. Plus réactif, plus attentif, plus résistant, tous les petits changements qui s'opéraient sur son corps et son mental, il les devait uniquement à son parrain. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il en arriverait là.

Lui, le prince de Serpentard, avait dû céder sa place à celui qui avait plus ou moins été son meilleur ami, simplement parce que ses parents étaient tombés en disgrâce. Cela dit, son père en prison et sa mère présumée morte, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Si Severus n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement déjà tenté de mettre un terme à cette vie qu'il avait toujours considérée futile et qui était désormais devenue dérisoire.

Les petits coups donnés à la porte sortirent Drago de ses sombres pensées. Il invita Hermione à entrer, ce qu'elle fit un peu timidement. Il afficha un sourire amusé, et tapota de sa main l'espace du lit disponible à côté de lui. Hermione fit non de la tête. Elle ne suivait pas le raisonnement du Serpentard, et se refusait de prendre le moindre risque, sa réputation de Don Juan n'étant plus à faire depuis leur sixième année.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je veux juste discuter ! râla Drago, exaspéré.

Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui, particulièrement gênée et surprise de la situation. Il était resté torse nu, et elle en profita pour le détailler. Il avait des muscles plutôt fins et secs. Ses pectoraux étaient cependant particulièrement bien dessinés et elle rougit en trouvant ça joli.  
>Remarquant parfaitement le petit manège de la Gryffondor, Drago en profita pour lui retirer le haut de pyjama qu'elle avait enfilé. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Hermione qui retrouva ses esprits et colla une gifle monstrueuse au Serpentard. Il ne broncha pas, étonnant davantage encore la préfète.<p>

- Laisse-toi faire, exigea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il la tira vers lui, la mettant ainsi sur le ventre, et s'assit à califourchon sur son dos, ignorant les cris et les gestes de protestation de la jeune femme. Il fouilla rapidement sa table de nuit et en sortit un baume chauffant que Severus lui préparait régulièrement. Drago ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette décision, mais il entreprit de masser la Gryffondor. Il resta silencieux, ne répondant pas à ses questions. Il n'était pas réellement prêt à lui accorder sa confiance, mais il devait s'avouer qu'un contact humain lui faisait du bien.

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son homologue qui avait jusqu'à maintenant passé plus de cinq ans à l'insulter, puis à l'ignorer. Mais elle avait tellement mal au dos qu'elle ne dit rien. La douce chaleur qui se rependait sur ses muscles endoloris, et les mains expertes de Drago qui pétrissaient doucement chaque zone tendue la firent planer rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant le lieu où elle se trouvait, avec qui et comment.

Lorsque Drago interrompit son massage, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé de mots. En fait, le jeune homme réalisa qu'Hermione s'était endormie. Il se releva et fit glisser la couette sur le corps de la Gryffondor. Il attrapa une couverture pour lui dans le placard qui faisait face à sa fenêtre et s'enroula dedans à même le sol. La lune éclairait le parquet, dessinant de fins traits argentés sur le sol. Drago se perdit dans la contemplation de ce tableau, avant de sentir le sommeil l'emporter.

Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation étrange, mélange de bien-être et d'incertitude. L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas celle de sa chambre, cannelle associée à quelque chose d'inconnu à ses narines mais qu'elle ne trouva pas désagréable. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait encore sa jupe d'uniforme et qu'elle était torse nue. Alors, peu à peu les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Ho Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

Là, elle aperçut enfin Drago, toujours lové dans sa couverture, qui dormait encore. Elle l'observa longuement, surprise des traits doux qu'il affichait dans son sommeil. Il semblait plus accessible, moins froid. Était-ce le vrai Drago qu'elle voyait là ? Non, se dit-elle ; le vrai Drago était l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis la rentrée. Un homme torturé, déchiré, secret mais qui se laissait peu à peu amadouer et qui l'apprivoisait également sans le savoir. Son regard sur lui avait changé depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaître.

En fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Tous deux avaient rapidement été obligés par leur environnement proche de se fixer des objectifs durs et de s'y tenir. Aveuglés par les œillères offertes dès le plus jeune âge par leur entourage. Elle, Sang-de-Bourbe, lui Sang Pur, la belle et la bête. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas belle, remarqua-t-elle.

Son homologue s'éveilla doucement, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle lui offrit un sourire franc auquel il réagit avec timidité.

- Bonjour, fit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Hermione remarqua les quelques étoiles qui filèrent furtivement dans ses yeux. La situation lui paraissait surréelle et il en était sûrement de même pour lui. Aussi, aucun des deux ne dit mot, préférant le silence apaisant qui leur permettait de profiter encore quelques secondes de la magie de l'instant. Le quotidien, la vie dehors les rattraperait bien assez vite, mais ni Hermione ni Drago n'avait envie de rompre cette éphémère coupure que leur offrait le destin.

Drago finit par sortir de la pièce pour permettre à la jeune femme de se glisser hors des draps qui couvraient sa pudeur. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fila sous la douche tandis que lui reprenait ses esprits. Il ne descendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, bien trop troublé par toutes les sensations inconnues qui l'envahissaient. Hermione quant à elle fit un détour par la volière. Elle avait préparé la veille la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour son rituel. Une petite fortune pour sa maigre bourse de sorcière mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Elle les fit livrer dans sa chambre afin de les retrouver le soir sans attirer l'attention.

Harry aurait sûrement eu la puce à l'oreille malgré toutes les précautions prises par Hermione, s'il avait pu remarquer un seul de ses agissements ce soir-là, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En effet, après presque un mois d'attente, Remus lui donnait son premier cours particulier. Cours qui ressemblait plus à un duel entre les deux hommes qu'à autre chose d'ailleurs. L'objectif était de rendre Harry plus fort, plus rapide, plus leste. Ce qui était loin d'être gagné d'avance puisque le garçon était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce que ses amis n'avaient pas réalisé, c'est que depuis quelques temps Harry était bien moins tourmenté à propos de Sirius et bien plus à propos de ses amours. En effet, les moments qu'ils passaient seul à seul avec Luna étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et plusieurs fois il avait été saisi par l'envie de l'embrasser sans oser le faire. Ce n'était pas tant la réaction des gens que sa réaction à elle qu'il craignait. La jeune femme était tellement dans la lune qu'elle ne voyait sûrement pas ses sentiments à lui évoluer. Et il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre, puisque lui-même ne comprenait pas.

- Plus haut, la baguette, râla Remus pour la troisième fois.

Harry ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il savait que son professeur avait raison mais il ne se donnait tout simplement pas la peine. Actuellement, il n'avait aucune motivation à se battre pour qui que ce soit, alors ces cours particuliers, il y venait juste pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le directeur.

Il voulait juste une vie simple et tranquille. Il en avait assez d'attirer l'attention sur lui, assez que les gens s'occupent de lui et lui accorde trop d'importance. Il voulait arrêter d'être le Survivant, il souhaite simplement être Harry. Oui, il était orphelin ? Et alors. Il n'était pas le seul, si ? Pourquoi lui devait être différent ?

La leçon ne s'éternisa pas, le loup remarquant rapidement que son élève n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Il laissa même Harry partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Remus était déçu. Il ne reconnaissait plus le garçon au travers de cet être si triste. Il voulait vivement que la situation s'arrange et il savait ne pas être le seul, mais plus aucune idée ne lui venait pour redonner le sourire à celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils.

Tandis que Remus, las, allait s'allonger sur le canapé qui constituait l'un des rares mobiliers de son appartement, Harry, lui, courrait presque rejoindre Luna à qui il avait donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le soir même à la tour d'astronomie. C'était un endroit où les deux jeunes gens appréciaient de passer une partie de la nuit. Cela leur valait de beaux cernes le lendemain, mais ils étaient capables de passer des heures entières à lutter contre le froid de la nuit, admirant le ciel étoilé.

Un soir, Harry avait demandé à Luna :

- Tu crois qu'il est là haut ?

Elle avait eu un petit sourire malicieux.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il y est si tu le souhaites, Harry. Tant qu'il brille dans ton cœur, c'est qu'il est là, non ?

Le jeune homme n'avait rien répondu.

Luna envisageait la mort d'une façon totalement différente de la sienne. Pour elle, c'était une belle chose. Comme un repos mérité après une vie bien remplie. Et il était vrai que son parrain méritait ce repos, après ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais Harry avait encore du mal à le laisser partir. Luna le savait bien, mais elle savait aussi que le temps ferait son travail et qu'alors le Survivant serait doublement à la hauteur de sa tâche.


	9. Chapter 8 : Vous avez dit Voyage ?

Voilà, la magie était en route. Hermione avait installé sur l'autel tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle commença à psalmodier la formule qu'elle avait apprise par cœur, en effectuant avec rigueur tous les gestes inscrits dans le livre, dans l'ordre. Elle espérait, priait presque, ne pas avoir fait d'erreur dans ses traductions, interprétations, calculs, et autres choses compliquées qui permettaient de réaliser le rituel.

Rituel, rien que ce mot lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas, emplie de volonté. Au fil de ses semaines de recherches, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Au début, bien sûr, elle voulait faire ça pour Harry. Revoir un véritable sourire sur le visage du jeune homme avait été sa seule motivation. Puis, la passion avait peu à peu remplacé ses bons sentiments. Les recherches, la puissance des magies qu'elle découvrait, l'avait fascinée.

Lorsque l'encens qu'elle avait mis à brûler au début de son rite fut éteins, elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle attendit quelques secondes, guettant les effets, s'attendant presque à voir Sirius Black pénétrer dans la chambre. Mais non, rien ne se passa. Désespérée, Hermione s'empara du livre et s'engouffra à travers les portes qui menaient à la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci était affalé sur son lit, jouant avec sa baguette d'un air absent. Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes d'ancien attrapeur qu'il parvint à intercepter le vieux grimoire sans se le prendre en pleine tête.

Lorsqu'il lut le titre, son visage se décomposa.

- Où as-tu eut ça ? demanda-t-il vivement à Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

- A la réserve. Ouvre le à la page 546 et…

Mais la préfète ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle ressenti comme un brasier qui lui léchait les pieds, remontant rapidement jusqu'à sa tête et elle suffoqua.

- Hermione ! s'écria Drago, qui voyait doucement la jeune femme pâlir, devenir blanche, presque transparente.

Puis elle disparu tout simplement de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Ni une, ni deux, Drago attrapa une chemise, l'enfila, enfourna le livre dans son sac et couru jusqu'au bureau de son parrain. S'il avait pris la peine de lire la page mentionnée par Hermione, ainsi que celle juste derrière, il aurait sûrement comprit ce qui affectait la jeune femme. Mais la panique l'empêchait de raisonner de manière cohérente, et il entra en trombe, sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

Ce dernier était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, en train de lire un quelconque traité de potion un tasse de thé à la main. Lorsque son filleul fit irruption dans la pièce, Snape sursauta. Le thé bouillant tomba alors sur les cuisses de son propriétaire, entrainant la vive colère de celui-ci. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour déblatérer les pires grossièretés au petit importun qui était la cause de tout ce bruit, Drago avait brandit le grimoire en face de ses yeux.

Severus se senti chanceler.

- Où as-tu eut ça… ? parvint-il à articuler en se rasseyant.

Il avait totalement oublié le bruit, le thé bouillant et les autres désagréments. Il ne savait pas non plus que sa question faisait échos avec celle que Drago avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Des mains de Hermione Granger, répliqua Drago, la voix emplie d'incompréhension et de reproches.

- Merlin ! Quand j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de mettre en sureté les grimoires que j'ai dérobé il y a des années à Lestrange, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il irait les mettre… dans la réserve ! s'écria Severus.

Il arracha le livre des mains de Drago, partant à grand pas vers le bureau de son directeur. Le jeune blond avait bien du mal à le suivre, courant presque derrière lui. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi. Et dans tout ça, il n'avait même pas pu parler de ce qui était arrivé à son homologue féminin. En soit, il ne trouvait pas que c'était une question existentielle, mais la préfète en chef avait presque réussie à se faire apprécier du jeune homme.

Dire que le ton qu'employa Severus pour s'adresser à Dumbledore était impoli était euphémisme. Drago en aurait presque rit si l'expression qu'affichait son directeur au fur et à mesure des explications n'avait pas été si grave.

- Severus, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez permis une élève…

- Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, indiqua le professeur des potions.

- Je l'avais bien compris, malheureusement. Vous avez permis la personne la plus intelligente de cette école d'accéder à des livres de magies noires et à votre réserve personnelle, sans rien remarquer ?

Le ton du vieil homme n'était pas réprobateur. Il était simplement las. Et Drago ne comprenait toujours pas. En quoi son parrain était-il impliqué dans les bizarreries de Granger ? Si elle s'intéressait de trop près à la magie noire, grand mal lui en fasse, mais qu'on laisse Severus tranquille. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand Dumbledore parut enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Que faites vous là, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Et bien enfin ! hurla-t-il. Cela fait maintenant bien dix minutes que votre préfète en chef a littéralement disparu, sous mes yeux !

Drago s'attendait à tout. Que le directeur se fâche, le punisse, lui demande tranquillement de s'asseoir pour lui poser davantage de question, ou encore qu'il lui ordonne de l'accompagner jusqu'à leurs appartements. Mais pas une seconde il n'avait imaginé que Dumbledore lâcherait un simple « Ho ! », les yeux brillants.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous demander de récupérer ce livre et de le lire attentivement.

Le professeur des Potions, toujours présent dans la pièce ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore l'interpela :

- Severus, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt, je vous demande une fois de plus de me faire confiance.

Le ton employé par le directeur ne laissait aucune place à la protestation. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

- Bien entendu, je préviendrais également notre chère bibliothécaire que vous avez droit à un accès à la réserve…

Drago hocha la tête, attrapa machinalement le grimoire qui était responsable de cette supercherie, et redescendit lamentablement jusqu'à ses appartements. Lire le livre. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de plus. Il était sensé expliquer comment la disparition d'Hermione si on lui posait des questions ?

Mais le directeur répondit à cette question bien assez vite. Le soir même, lors du repas, il annonça à toute l'école que la préfète en chef serait indisponible jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Un mal étrange l'avait gagnée et elle devait donc restée à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné que les visites seraient interdites, Drago avait senti le regard de Potter lui bruler le dos, mais ne s'était pas retourner. Il avait englouti son assiette et était retourné à l'appartement afin d'achever sa lecture.

Il avait commencé directement de la page 546 et avait vite compris ce que la Gryffondor avait tenté. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas cependant, c'est pourquoi avait-elle voulu faire ça, et comment elle avait pu rater un élément aussi essentiel que le sang. C'était pourtant mentionné bien assez gros qu'il fallait un lien de famille direct ou même indirect avec la personne que l'on voulait ramener si l'on souhaitait que cela marche !

Il soupira. Si lui avait fait le rituel, cela aurait sûrement fonctionné. Peut être même qu'avec Weasley ou Potter il y aurait eut une infime chance. Mais pas avec une Sang de Bourbe. La probabilité pour qu'un jour quelque de la famille Black ait procréé avec quelqu'un de la famille Granger était plus que nulle. Il se demanda comment l'intelligente Miss Je Sais Tout avait-elle pu rater ça. Et le mettre dans un pétrin pareil, puisqu'apparemment Dumbledore tenait à ce que ce soit lui qui améliore les choses. D'ailleurs, la réaction de Dumbledore restait elle aussi un mystère. Comme si le vieil homme n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Il avait même paru… heureux ?


	10. Chapter 9 : Le poids du monde

Lorsque Ron et Harry réalisèrent l'absence d'Hermione au repas du soir, l'inquiétude les gagna. C'était la première fois qu'elle en ratait un depuis le début de l'année et en temps normal elle les prévenait toujours.

Aussi, lorsque Dumbledore annonça que leur préfète en chef était à l'infirmerie, les deux compères échangèrent un regard perplexe. A la fin du repas, ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh qui semblait les attendre leur refusa l'entrer. Harry eut beau protester tant qu'il put, rien ne fit céder l'infirmière. Ron lui, avait déjà tourné les talons et dévalait en trombe les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement des préfets.

Les coups violents qu'il mit dans le tableau qui servait également de porte firent sursauter Drago qui était en pleine réflexion – entendre par là qu'il dessinait vaguement des symboles sur un morceau de parchemin tout en se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à laisser le directeur se débrouiller seul pour ramener Hermione. Chose que sa nouvelle conscience avait un peu de mal à accepter.

Le Serpentard s'était attendu à recevoir très tôt de la visite, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas attardé dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas trop s'il se sentait prêt ou non à cette confrontation, mais il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, la fouine ? beugla Ron tandis qu'il attrapait l'accusé par le col.

Harry débarqua à sa suite et pointa sa baguette sur le visage du préfet.

- Rien, suffoqua le concerné. Strictement rien.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?<br>- Parce que tu crois que je le sais mieux que toi, Potter ? C'est ton amie, pas la mienne ! se défendit Drago.

Le balafré sembla se renfrogner davantage. Mais la remarque du blond fit son effet. Harry prit Ron par l'épaule et lui fit signe qu'ils partaient. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se referma, Drago était particulièrement déboussolé. Oui. Hermione était l'amie de Potter, pas la sienne. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'ami et ne voulait pas en avoir.

Oui. Mais alors pour quelle raison se sentait-il si concerné par ce qu'il arrivait à la jeune femme ?

De leur côté, Harry et Ron remontaient à leur salle commune.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus parler ? se plaignit Ron, s'arrêtant net en plein milieu d'un couloir.  
>- Parce qu'il a raison. Hermione est notre amie. Si elle ne nous a rien dit c'est que c'était inattendu, conclut Harry.<p>

Le rouquin grogna, peu satisfait de la justification du Survivant. Ils restèrent donc silencieux jusqu'à leur salle commune où ils s'affalèrent tous deux dans un des canapés qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Ron commença à marmonner pour lui-même des injures à l'encontre de Malefoy qu'il tenait pour seul responsable de la situation. Aussi Harry s'en désintéressa rapidement et se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda son ami, surpris.  
>- Voir Luna.<br>- Ha, fit Ron sans plus de commentaire.

Sa tête laissait parfaitement remarquer ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Harry portait à Loufoca. La Serdaigle ne restait à ses yeux qu'une bizarrerie de la nature, au même titre qu'il était incapable de réaliser qu'Hermione ne devinerait pas les sentiments qu'il lui portait tant qu'il resterait lamentablement aussi peu expressif envers elle.

Ginny Weasley vint s'installer à côté de son frère qui ne la remarqua même pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Où est parti Harry ? fini-t-elle par demander.  
>- Voir Luna. Pourquoi ?<p>

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? s'inquiéta Ron  
>- Ça devrait ?<p>

L'air renfrogné de la rousse dissuada Ron de poser davantage de questions. Elle finit par se lever et monter dans le dortoir des filles, visiblement agacée.

Oui, si Ron avait été un peu plus observateur, il aurait remarqué la gêne de Drago Malefoy face à leurs interrogations. Il aurait remarqué les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues de sa sœur lorsqu'il avait révélé où se trouvait Harry. Il aurait sûrement remarqué, également, que l'infirmerie était vide. Mais Ron se contentait de penser à Hermione, qui avait disparue.

Il n'avait jamais été très sûr de lui. Il était toujours resté dans l'ombre de ses frères ou de Harry. Il n'avait jamais réellement su comment se démarquer et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione l'intimidait tant, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi lui arrivait-il d'être jaloux ? Autant de questions qui étaient restées sans réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Et ce soir, c'était très dur de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait ; d'être inquiet sans avoir de moyen de se rassurer ; et surtout, de rester seul dans son malheur.

Drago de son côté n'avait pas perdu trop de temps dans ses sombres pensées et s'était laissé absorber par le livre qui était en grande partie responsable de la situation. Hermione Granger, la parfaite Gryffondor, avait touché à des forces qui la dépassaient considérablement et dont elle n'avait même pas idée. Et bien sûr, c'était à lui de rattraper le coup. Non mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi obéissait-il comme un bon petit elfe de maison ?

Il soupira et reposa le grimoire à côté de lui. Oui, il était perdu. Comme une barque sur un océan déchaîné, il n'avait aucun moyen de maîtriser sa dérive. Il se contentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de se laisser porter malgré lui par la houle. Il n'avait pas forcément eu une enfance difficile. Non, contrairement à ce que certains ragotaient, son père ne le frappait pas. Oui, sa mère l'avait tendrement aimé. Mais avoir une belle chambre et de nombreux cadeaux à Noël, une bonne éducation et des principes aristocratiques ne lui avaient pas suffi pour être heureux.

Ou plutôt, lorsqu'il vit le sourire béat de Potter à son arrivée au Château, il avait compris que le simulacre de satisfaction dans lequel on l'avait maintenu jusqu'à présent n'était qu'une parfaite illusion. Il y avait eu les belles années. La place de son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apporté de nombreux privilèges au sein de la maison Serpentard. Et il en avait profité sans réellement avoir conscience que cette situation était aussi belle et éphémère que la vie d'un papillon.

Drago était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une idée de génie lui vint. Il avait juste besoin de vérifier certaines choses dans l'un des livres qu'il avait déjà aperçus à la réserve avant de la mettre en application. Il consulta son réveil magique : il était à peine minuit. Il enfila sa cape d'hiver par-dessus son costume qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il ne se précipita pas. …trangement, les rayons de la lune l'apaisaient. Les nombreuses fenêtres du château leur permettaient de suivre le jeune homme, comme pour éclairer son esprit torturé au fil de ses pas.

Le château était silencieux. Le préfet s'était presque attendu à devoir jouer à contrecœur son rôle et à renvoyer quelques première année téméraires à leurs dortoirs, mais il n'en fut rien. Il arriva sans encombre à la bibliothèque encore éclairée par quelques torches qui ne s'étaient pas éteintes. Il passa la fine chaîne qui séparait la réserve de l'espace autorisé aux élèves et attrapa les vieux grimoires dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ce lieu de savoir, un bruit attira son attention sur la gauche. Se rappelant l'épisode avec les Serpentard, il lança un Lumos, légèrement inquiet, mais ne vit strictement rien.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Aucune réponse.

- Bon, marmonna-t-il. Calme-toi Drago, tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard, personne ne peut entrer dans le château, personne ne peut venir s'en prendre à toi, personne…

Et il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte tout en lançant un Collaporta dessus. Une fois allongé sur son lit, il se sentit particulièrement ridicule. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait sûrement bien ri. Mais personne ne l'avait vu, et il avait les livres qu'il lui fallait. Il souffla un bon coup afin de se vider les poumons, puis prit une grande inspiration.

Au petit matin, il avait fini de lire tous les passages qui pouvaient lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec Hermione. C'était selon lui la seule solution de trouver la clé pour la ramener où elle devait être – si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas morte à cause de ses folies. Drago prit une courte douche avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Un rapide coup d'œil sur Weasley et Potter l'informa qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de dormi de la nuit. Ils devaient s'inquiéter, mais sûrement pas assez, remarqua Drago, amer.

La journée se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est que Drago faillit s'endormir au dessus de son chaudron. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été un élève attentif en cours, c'était une certitude, mais si ce soir-là quelqu'un lui avait demandé de répéter un quelconque mot de ce qu'avaient pu dire ses professeurs, il en aurait été bien incapable. Toutes ses pensées étaient bizarrement happées par la situation, le problème de Granger. Et les siens, bien sûr. Il allait reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'il se souvint que Severus l'avait convoqué le soir même. Il grogna, mais enfila sa cape d'hiver dans le but de descendre aux cachots.

Severus l'attendait, deux tasses de thé chaud devant lui. Il invita Drago à s'asseoir sans grande cérémonie, et engagea la conversation tout de suite :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, fit-il en consultant la grande pendule qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Alors je serai bref.

Il marqua un temps de pause, prenant une grande inspiration. Le pli qui apparaissait entre ses sourcils inquiéta Drago. Il était rare que Severus soit nerveux.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé de lui apporter une réponse de ta part. Au plus vite. Tu comprendras que je suis le mieux placé pour… cette tâche. Aussi, bien que cela me chagrine, je vais devoir te soumettre à un sortilège. Un de ceux qui t'empêcheront de me nuire, si c'est ce que tu désires après m'avoir écouté.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di… ?<p>

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

- Il est au courant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.  
>- Je viens de finir ma petite introduction, informa Rogue.<p>

Alors le directeur acquiesça. Un faisceau lumineux vert partit de la baguette de Severus, sous le regard horrifié de Drago. Il lui toucha la poitrine au niveau du cœur, et rebondit jusqu'à celle de Dumbledore. Interloqué, le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question il eut les explications de la bouche du responsable :

- Le sortilège que je viens de lancer se nomme le Fidelitas, Drago. Ce que je vais te révéler sera sous le secret de Dumbledore. Ni toi, ni moi, ne pourront en parler, ce qui assure une protection maximale.  
>- Sauf si le vieux devient sénile, marmonna le garçon.<p>

Il sembla que le concerné l'ait entendu, puisqu'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle. Severus ne prit pas compte de la remarque, et enchaîna.

- Pour que tu comprennes rapidement le pourquoi de cette mascarade, je vais être direct : je suis un espion.

Drago cligna des yeux trois fois rapidement.

- Au service de Dumbledore, précisa alors son parrain.  
>- Pardon ? hurla le jeune homme. Tu me fais une farce là ? C'est ça ?<p>

Severus soupira.  
>Force fut de constater que non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, Drago se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Cela le calmait et lui permettait de raisonner plus aisément. Quand il y repensait, ce que révélait Severus se tenait, oui, bien sûr. Et lui donnait une clé de compréhension qui lui avait longuement fait défaut pour comprendre certaines attitudes de son parrain.<br>Il se rassit en poussant un râle.

- Et quoi maintenant ? cracha-t-il. Je te dis que je vais donner la fortune Malefoy au Maître et tu me fais incarcérer ?  
>- Non Drago, je ne suis pas là pour ça, soupira Severus.<br>- Alors quoi ? Me faire basculer dans le clan des « gentils » ? Laisse-moi rire ! Comme s'ils étaient mieux que les Mangemorts.  
>- Tu crois que torturer jusqu'à la folie est respectable, Drago ? Que tuer les parents d'une gamine de six ans devant ses yeux est un bel acte ?<p>

L'élève pesta.

- Mais tu mélanges tout !  
>- Non Drago. C'est toi, qui mélange tout. Car ton père n'a cessé de t'embrouiller l'esprit. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de faire de même. Il te laisse penser que ton père sera libéré en échange de sa fortune, mais cela ne sont que foutaises, tu le sais au fond de toi, non ?<p>

Alors que Drago restait silencieux, son parrain ajouta :

- Bellatrix a tué ta mère. Suis-je vraiment obligé de te le rappeler pour que tu prennes conscience de la folie de Voldemort ?

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du garçon. Mais il soutint le regard de son parrain sans dire un mot. Un silence s'installa de longues minutes, puis Severus le congédia enfin.

- Il me faut une réponse avant la fin de la semaine, Drago, rappela-t-il au garçon qui ouvrait la porte.

Il la claqua sans répondre. A peine seul dans le sombre couloir des cachots, Drago s'appuya contre le mur. Il laissa son dos glisser le long des pierres froides et resta là, proscrit, de longues minutes. Non, il n'était pas aussi courageux que Potter. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Granger, ni aussi fidèle à ses convictions que pouvait l'être Weasley. Il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais ce soir-là, il avait la sensation que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules à lui seul.


	11. Chapter 10 : LL

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous revenir avec nous ?

Harry releva la tête de son parchemin. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'il n'écoutait plus les explications de son professeur de métamorphose. Il dessinait de vagues formes avec sa plume, ses pensées toutes tournées vers son amie qui était encore – soit disant – à l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient toujours pas pu aller la voir, malgré leurs nombreuses demandes auprès de Pompom, et il était particulièrement inquiet.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, ajouta McGonagall devant le mutisme de son élève.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, indifférent, et continua son petit manège. Machinalement, il inscrivit les initiales d'Hermione dans un coin de la page sur laquelle il n'avait toujours pris aucune note. Suivit d'un L.L qu'il entoura, avant de le barrer. Il soupira.

Ron avait bien remarqué son petit manège, mais restait silencieux. Il savait pertinemment que perturber son ami dans ses pensées ne lui enlèverait pas son inquiétude et que cela provoquerait une nième dispute dont il ne voulait pas. Harry était de plus en plus tendu depuis le départ de leur meilleure amie – et de plus en plus absent aussi. Cela avait pour conséquence de doucement les éloigner et le jeune Weasley ne pouvait que constater les faits, impuissant.

Cette situation avec eut un seul aspect positif : lui et sa sœur avait enfin appris à communiquer. Cela était arrivé un soir. La pluie martelait les carreaux des vitres de la salle commune en une douce mélodie apaisante. Harry était une fois encore sorti rejoindre Luna dans un endroit inconnu du frère et de la sœur. Tous deux s'étaient retrouvés, par un curieux hasard, assis dans le même canapé près du feu qui crépitait, ruminant de sombres pensées.

- Et donc, toi t'es là pour quoi ? avait fini par balancé Ginny d'une voix lasse.

- Mmh ?

- C'est pas la première fois que t'es tout seul ici, alors je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais bien penser…

- Ha.

Silence.

- Hermione, avait dit le rouquin.

Ginny avait hoché la tête. Bien entendu, elle aussi était attristée d'avoir perdue une de ses rares amies momentanément, mais elle était préoccupée par différentes choses. Ce que Ron savait, au fond de lui.

- C'est Harry, c'est ça ?

- Entre autres.

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? avait sursauté Ron.

Il savait que les mœurs de sa sœur étaient un peu particulier à comprendre, mais à ce point ?

- Ho, ce que tu peux être bête parfois !

Ginny avait été sur le point de se relevé, mais son frère l'avait retenue. Et depuis, ils prenaient le temps de se parler. C'était un grand changement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais ils ne niaient pas que cela les soulageaient d'un poids. Qui mieux qu'un frère ou une sœur pour nous soutenir ?

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Ron attendit patiemment que Harry sorte de la salle. Il avait alors le regard sombre et dur, et cracha :

- Dumbledore veut me voir ce soir. Seul.

Son compagnon de routine soupira. Il savait que depuis l'épisode du ministère, Harry ne portait plus vraiment le directeur dans son cœur, mais personne ne pouvait dire que le vieil homme avait perdu de sa puissance avec les années – et il le prouvait bien régulièrement.

De son côté, Drago n'était pas ménagé non plus. Les nombreux regards que lui jetait son parrain lorsqu'ils se croisaient lui donnaient chaque fois l'impression de rajouter un peu à la pression qu'il ressentait déjà. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles et lui avait simplement signifié de le tenir informé de l'avancée de ses recherches. Chose que Drago n'avait pas encore fait, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas.

En fouillant sans scrupule dans la chambre de Granger, il avait retrouvé ses parchemins de notes. Il avait passé un temps fou à tout déchiffrer mais avait fini par comprendre – un peu. Les motivations de la Gryffondor et l'endroit où elle était actuellement lui restaient encore inconnu.

Il était en train d'établir une liste de grimoire qui pourrait l'aider à trouver une piste de réflexion lorsque quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée de l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Il rangea avec hâte les nombreux parchemins qui jonchaient la table, les fauteuils et le sol donnant à la salle commune des apparences de champs de bataille, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait pris l'habitude que tout Poudlard passe l'insulter, le menacer, et autres joyeusetés, mais après avoir vu défiler à peu près tout le château il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ? demanda-t-il sèchement avant même de voir qui était l'importun

- Quel accueil Malefoy, je suis touchée…

- Ginevra Weasley.

La dernière personne à laquelle il s'était attendu, bien sûr. La jeune femme pouffa et le poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour entrer dans l'appartement avant qu'il ne réagisse totalement.

- Ginny…

- Non, moi c'est Drago.

- Je te dis de m'appeler Ginny, répliqua-t-elle. Seule ma mère m'appelle encore Ginevra, et c'est seulement lorsque les jumeaux l'on énervée.

Drago la dévisagea sans réagir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, jambes croisées, sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il prit place nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de droite.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Que je te répète ce que j'ai déjà dit aux autres crétins ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu ne viens plus aux entrainements de Gryffondor. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dumbledore m'a autorisé à ne plus y assister.

Bien sûr, le vieux fou l'avait suspendu de ces séances obligatoires en compagnie de son parrain pour qu'il puisse totalement se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche – et sur ses cours, accessoirement. Y repenser lui rappela à quel point il avait la sensation d'être un pion avec lequel on s'amusait.

Il remarqua que la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?

- Bien, fit-il. Et ?

- Et rien, conclu la Gryffondor. Mais je trouverais ce que tu caches, Malefoy.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sorti de l'appartement tandis qu'il lui lançait :

- A ta guise, Weasley, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

- C'est faux.

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Sinon, tu viendrais encore aux entrainements.

Le Serpentard était persuadé d'avoir lu une pointe de déception dans son regard avant que la jeune femme ne referme le tableau sur elle.

Cette brève entrevue laissa un gout étrange dans la bouche de Ginny. Ou peut être était-ce la fragrance si spéciale qui émanait du jeune homme ? Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà sentie quelque part ailleurs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre une image sur l'endroit précisément.

Elle laissa ses pensées tumultueuses la porter jusqu'à sa salle commune. Bien qu'elle ne doute pas de ce que lui avait dit le Serpentard, elle était surprise. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il fait ça ? S'il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait dès le début de l'année et l'équipe n'aurait pas eut à subir la mauvaise humeur de Harry aussi longtemps. Il y avait un lien avec la disparition d'Hermione et ça Ginny en avait été persuadée dès qu'elle avait remarqué l'absence du Serpentard. Mais lequel ?

Elle soupira. Comprendre ce mystère était-ce vraiment le seul but de sa visite ? Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait malgré elle de retrouver ce parfum si particulier qui caractérisait le blond irascible, elle n'était plus si sûr du bien fondé de sa démarche. Enfin, avant de croiser Harry et Luna, rieurs, au détour d'un couloir.

Le survivant se tourna vers elle et elle fuit ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait soutenir ce regard vert bien longtemps. Surtout, elle avait peur qu'il ne remarque toute la déception qu'elle ressentait tandis qu'elle l'observait encore de loin. Car oui, Harry Potter l'avait déçue. Elle et tant d'autres. Elle avait beau tenter de lui trouver des excuses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'aigreur qui lui brûlait la gorge et mouillait ses yeux de larmes.

Aussi, elle ne s'arrêta pas, se contenta de dépasser le couple, ses yeux contemplant le sol. Durant de longs mois elle avait compris le chagrin de Harry. Mais cette empathie s'était doucement envolée et maintenant il ne restait plus que l'envie sauvage de le griffer, le mordre et lui arracher les yeux pour le faire réagir.

Ginny arriva dans le hall du château. Un peu surprise que ses pieds l'aient conduite jusque là alors que ce n'était pas sa destination première. Elle sortie dehors. Debout, en haut des marches de Poudlard, elle observait le parc dont chaque brin d'herbe luisait à la lueur du soleil couchant. Les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch se dressaient au loin, et une soudaine envie de voler s'empara d'elle. Elle avait envie de se sentir plus légère, d'oublier qui elle était et de simplement apprécier le vent lui fouetter le visage et emmêler ses cheveux.

Agacé, Drago avait claqué la porte de l'appartement sur la tignasse rousse qui l'horripilait grandement depuis quelques semaines. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser troubler par la jeune femme, il entreprit de finir de déchiffrer l'un des grimoires déniché dans la bibliothèque. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout de trouver le courage nécessaire à tenter l'expérience…

Avec ces vieux rituels, on ne savait jamais trop dans quoi l'on s'embarquait, mais le jeune homme ne prit pas trop de temps à peser le pour et le contre. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre de toute manière. Il s'agissait d'établir un contact télépathique avec une personne, où qu'elle soit et de n'importe quelle époque. L'exercice ne paraissait pas réellement dangereux sur le papier, mais le Serpentard savait qu'entre la théorie et la pratique il y a souvent un imprévu.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il y mit toute sa concentration et sa volonté et murmura le sortilège. Drago fini par sentir le lien décrit dans le livre. Il ne savait pas comment cela pouvait fonctionner véritablement et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il.

Mais il lui sembla n'entendre que sa voix en retours. Déçu, il allait faire marche arrière pour retenter l'expérience quand une réponse – ou plutôt un hurlement – retenti dans sa tête. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si des pensées se formaient contre son gré, sortant de nulle part, avec une teinte et une intonation différente de d'habitude.

« Drago ? Mais que… »

« Moins fort » s'empressa-t-il de supplier.

« C'est vraiment toi mais comment tu… »

« Ton bouquin ! C'est de la vraie saloperie, et on ne devrait absolument pas faire ce que l'on est en train de faire là ! »

« Ha… Mais… »

« Pas de mais… Tu as des choses à m'expliquer. Déjà, où es-tu ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence dans sa tête, quel drôle d'idée. Mais rapidement Hermione déblatéra la situation à une vitesse folle. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques, des images allaient et venaient dans l'esprit de Drago sans qu'il n'arrive à faire une quelconque mise au point. Il sentait la migraine poindre, mais surtout la fatigue.

Une fatigue comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Le lien qu'il avait eut tant de mal à établir se brisa aussi facilement qu'on rompt une brindille et Drago fut forcé de s'allonger quelques secondes. Il senti poindre une migraine insupportable. Cependant, il affichait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

S'il avait réussi à contacter la jeune femme, cela voulait dire qu'elle était vivante et sûrement pas perdue dans les limbes. Elle n'avait pas eut l'air plus paniquée que ça et semblait maitriser plus ou moins la situation. Il se demanda tout de même où elle était. Il avait cru percevoir un jeune homme brun qui revenait souvent, avec un air qui lui semblait familier, mais il n'avait pas plus d'indice que ça.

Il s'étira et prit la direction de la douche. Aussi, en passant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne put résister à l'envie d'admirer le coucher de soleil. Les rayons de l'astre dardaient à travers les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch qui s'étalait un peu plus loin. Au milieu de ce magnifique tableau, Drago aperçu une silhouette familière et un éclat roux qui le firent pester. N'avait-il donc pas droit à un peu de tranquillité d'esprit ?


	12. Chapter 11 : Les idées folles

Les quelques coups discrets frappés tirèrent Drago du sommeil éphémère dans lequel il était plongé. Il soupira, grogna, mais se releva tout de même. Prudemment, il entrouvrit la porte pour constater que le visiteur, ou plutôt la visiteuse, n'était pas un danger potentiel. Pas dans le sens où l'aurait dit Severus, du moins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Weasley ?

- Juste discuter, chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, mais se dégagea de l'entrée pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. En théorie, il aurait dû la renvoyer à sa tour, avec un avertissement, puisque le couvre-feu était passé depuis déjà une bonne heure, mais il n'en fit rien. Il l'observa se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée – le préféré d'Hermione, remarqua-t-il – sans un mot. Elle n'engagea pas la conversation et comme il n'avait aucunement l'envie de le faire, il se rassit face à son bureau. Se plongeant dans ses notes, il en oublia la présence de l'intruse. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à sangloter.

Il releva la tête. Elle était prostrée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux dans une attitude de défense, et fixait la cheminée. Des torrents de larmes se déversaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne semblait pas y apporter de l'importance. Le Serpentard dégluti, se sentant incapable de réagir, ni de l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il dormait peu. Il avait bien avancé dans ses recherches et savait désormais où était Hermione, et dans quelles conditions. Il la contactait à présent matin et soir, tous les jours. Et ils étaient parvenus à établir un constat assez étrange de la situation : elle était coincée à Poudlard, à une époque où son parrain était visiblement encore étudiant puisqu'elle partageait ses cours, et le temps défilait à une allure folle pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi, Malefoy ?

La voix de Weasley coupa ses pensées.

- Pardon ? fit-il incrédule.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas belle assez belle pour lui, c'est ça ? Pas assez intelligente ou pas assez étrange ? Ça fait des années que j'attends qu'il me remarque, j'ai toujours été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin, attendant le bon moment et… s'écria-t-elle.

- T'es en train de me parler de tes peines de cœur avec Potter là ? coupa Drago. Non parce que si c'est ça, je ne suis pas psychomage hein !

- Comment sais-tu que je parlais de Harry ?

- Tout le monde sait que t'en crève pour lui… Sauf ce crétin, bien sûr.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour parler de t'écouter geindre.

- Ha oui ? Et qui ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Mais je ne sais pas moi, hurla le préfet, hors de lui. T'as bien des amies, non ?

Nan mais sans blagues ! Cette gamine prétentieuse débarquait comme ça, parler avec lui, Drago Malefoy, de choses qui lui importaient bien peu. La guerre faisait rage et la seule chose qui la préoccupait était cet imbécile de balafré, toujours en dépression, qui flirtait avec Loufoqua.

- Oui. J'avais. Luna, et Hermione… contra Ginny.

Donc c'était ça, le réel problème, pensa Drago. Voilà pourquoi elle était venue le voir à une heure si tardive. Parce que la disparition de son amie était un mystère qu'elle avait décidé d'éclaircir. Il soupira.

- Elle va bien, n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, pour la rassurer. En vérité, il n'était pas si certain de pouvoir assurer que la jeune femme allait bien, mais sa santé était intègre. C'était ça, qu'elle voulait savoir, non ?

- Où est-elle ? continua Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, fit Drago en retournant à ses notes.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de hocher la tête. Elle se releva, et observa quelques secondes l'homme blond qui se tenait près d'elle. Il semblait fatigué, usé. Et lui seul savait où était son amie, celle dont elle avait besoin en l'instant précis.

- Prend soin d'elle, chuchota-t-elle alors, avant de sortir.

Drago attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte avant de grogner. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient, ces Gryffondor, à lui casser les pieds. Elles considéraient peut être qu'il n'avait pas assez à penser comme ça ? Et bien si ! Il ferma les yeux, laissant le parfum que portait la rousse emplir ses narines. Il stagnait encore dans l'air et il ne pouvait nier que l'odeur lui plaisait.

Il finit par aller s'allonger sur son lit, puis il se concentra. Le lien. C'était ça le plus important, la clé du processus. Et lorsqu'il le sentit, la voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête.

« - Décidément, tu viens toujours me parler au plus mauvais moment » râla la jeune femme.

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. Chaque fois il oubliait que même si quelques heures tout au plus s'étaient écoulée pour lui, il n'en était pas de même pour la jeune femme qui vivait loin de leur époque depuis déjà de longs mois. Il la surprenait donc toujours à des instants pas souvent approprié à une conversation mentale. Puis, il réalisa la phrase de Hermione.

« - Comment ça, « au plus mauvais » ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Oublie ça. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Une fraction de seconde, Drago se sentit prêt à protester et à demander davantage d'explication à sa nouvelle amie, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Avec le caractère de la demoiselle, il en avait pour une heure de débat avant d'obtenir une nano-information, c'est pourquoi il enchaina directement sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il n'avait pas une heure devant lui, mais seulement quelques minutes, comme à l'habitude. Et il avait une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« - J'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire revenir. En fait c'est très simple, ton erreur a transformé le rituel en incantation plus ou moins basique. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver comme informations, un « finite incantatem » suffirait à résoudre le problème, à condition de refaire juste avant les gestes que tu as effectués l'autre jour. »

Mais Drago n'obtenu aucune réponse.

« - Hermione ? »

Toujours rien. Il commençait à paniquer légèrement lorsque la voix de la jeune femme résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

« - Désolée, un contretemps, fit-elle nonchalamment. Bon, j'ai pris note. Merci Drago. Autre chose ? »

Cette question fut le déclencheur dans l'esprit du jeune blond.

« - Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Comment on va faire pour camoufler ta venue à cette époque ?

- J'y ai déjà pensé… Et honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment rassurante là…

- Je sais. Bon, essaie de revenir d'ici un mois, que j'ai le temps de réunir tous les ingrédients et d'y réfléchir et de…

- Et comment je sais qu'un mois s'est déroulé pour toi ? râla Drago.

- Débrouilles-toi ! Tu fais ça très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ha oui ? Tout à l'heure tu disais le contraire… »

Il n'entendit qu'un soupir de la part de la jeune femme avant que le lien ne se coupe. Drago resta allongé de longues minutes avant d'oser se relever pour aller prendre la potion qui soulagerait sa migraine. Il était particulièrement fier de lui. Parvenir à parler à Hermione, vu « l'endroit » où elle était, relevait de la puissante magie. Mais le faire aussi longtemps et régulièrement était presque un exploit. Il était néanmoins vidé de toute son énergie et il pouvait dire merci à Severus de lui avoir fait des potions sans trop lui poser de questions.

Il était en train de venir en aide à une Gryffondor, Sang de Bourbe de surcroit. Si on lui avait dit ça l'année précédente, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Pourtant, il faisait désormais ça avec intérêt, presque même avec plaisir. Se concentrer sur les problèmes d'une autre lui faisait presque oublier les siens. Il devait également avouer qu'une forme étrange de relation était née entre elle et lui. Pas de l'amour, mais rien qui ressemble à ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à lors.

Pressentant que sa migraine ne passerait pas s'il continuait de se perdre de cette manière dans ses pensées, Drago décida de se rendre à nouveau dans la réserve, voir s'il y trouverait pas quelque chose qui puisse aider Hermione à cacher son passage dans le temps.

De nombreuses recherches étaient faites au ministère, sur le Temps. C'était un domaine de la magie où beaucoup de choses étaient encore obscures. Mais de ce que son père lui avait dit, tout ce qui est arrivé arrivera, et tout ce qui en train de se passer est intimement lié au passé et au futur. Il avait lui-même fait des recherches à ce sujet pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussi, si Hermione faisait un bon dans le passé, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment vécu, un jour, à l'époque où son parrain était en septième année. Restait à trouver comment elle avait réussi à cacher ça jusqu'à maintenant. Car il était certain que des personnes l'avaient forcément reconnue…

C'est noyé dans ses réflexions que Drago arriva jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Dumbledore lui avait autorisé l'accès à la réserve à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Cela lui prouvait qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il pensait que Hermione avait déjà fait ce voyage – le directeur savait. Mais cette idée le perturbait également beaucoup. Cela voulait-il dire qu'on ne peut jamais influer sur le destin ? Que tout est déjà écrit dans un éternel recommencement ? Et voilà qu'il allait encore se fiche un mal de tête fou avec ses pensées délirantes.

Le Fidelitas, pour un secret si gros et surtout si long ne semblait pas être la solution la plus appropriée, ou du moins elle était incomplète car même ce sortilège avait ses failles. Mais il n'était pas non plus certain qu'un sort d'amnésie totale fut mieux… En réalité, il leur faudrait un sort qui mêle les deux principes. Que Hermione puisse le lever en deux temps : d'abord les gens se souviendraient, et ensuite ils pourraient en parler. Mais que si elle le voulait… Cela semblait être une idée brillante sur le papier, mais à accomplir, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Drago tira vivement un trait sur les dessins qu'il avait vaguement griffonnés sur le coin de sa feuille. Plus il divaguait, et plus il perdait du temps. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver la solution avant qu'il devienne urgent pour Hermione de rentrer dans le temps. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller, puis regarda sa montre. 3h00. Dumbledore dormirait-il à cette heure-là ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il devait tenter.

Il parcourut les couloirs qui menait de la bibliothèque au bureau du directeur le nez dans sa feuille. Il donna le mot de passe, monta, et frappa trois coups.

- Entrez. Ha ! Drago ! Du nouveau mon garçon ?

Sans un mot, le jeune homme donna sa feuille au directeur. C'était un ramassis de phrases, de pensées, de notes et autres choses barrées, mais Dumbledore sembla comprendre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé. Cela signifie qu'il est sûrement temps.

- Temps pour quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Pour dicter ceci à Hermione, qui le donnera à mon moi… passé.

Drago soupira. Cette façon étrange de penser et de parler le perturbait. Puis, il réalisa qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches pour rien.

- Depuis le début, vous saviez ? s'écria-t-il. Et vous m'avez laissé chercher seul ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un vieux fou manipulateur !

- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, Drago. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est des plus folles idées qu'on a battit le monde ? Si je t'avais donné la solution dès le début, mademoiselle Granger serait rentrée plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu parmi nous, n'est ce pas ?

Drago resta sous le choc de cette annonce. Bien sûr. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Mais alors notre destin était bien déjà tout tracé ? Il se reprit et récupéra la feuille que le directeur lui tendait. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça, ça pouvait bien attendre une nuit de plus.


	13. Chapter 12 : Retour

« - Comment ça, pas tout de suite ? s'étrangla Drago. »

Particulièrement fier de sa trouvaille de la veille au soir, c'était particulièrement joyeux qu'il venait à peine d'expliquer à Hermione le plan qu'il avait mis au point. La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas partagé son engouement.

« - Il me reste… certaines choses à régler.

- Hein ?

- Dans mes relations personnelles, ici.

- Quelle importance, puisque tu reviens au présent ? Et qu'ils vont oublier ton existence pour au moins vingt ans ?

- Ça en a pour moi !

- Mais… »

Drago senti le lien se rompre sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il soupira et s'étala sur son lit, vidé. Il espérait qu'au moins son homologue avait prit la peine de prendre en note ce qu'il lui avait dit, avant de faire son caprice. Il s'endormit rapidement, souhaitant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour rattraper l'immense retard qu'il avait accumulé depuis six jours. C'était sans compter le Patronus de Severus qui vint le réveiller quelques minutes plus tard.

Avec tout ça, il en aurait presque oublié qu'il devait une réponse au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et vite. Drago prit le temps d'une douche rapide, enfila un jean et descendit jusqu'au bureau de son parrain de mauvaise humeur. Il avait réfléchi, bien sûr. Pour ainsi dire, il y avait pensé jours et nuits lorsqu'il ne s'était pas concentré sur le « problème Granger » comme il l'appelait. Et peu importe quelle réponse il envisageait de donner, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il allait frapper à la porte des appartements de son parrain quand Remus Lupin en sortit, visiblement contrarié. Drago en profita donc pour se glisser à l'intérieur, surpris.

- Vieux fou de loup-garou, complètement frapadingue, n'a pas idée de…

Rogue interrompit ses marmonnassions en voyant son filleul se tenir debout juste devant la porte d'entrée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ha, Drago ! Je t'attendais justement. Assied toi, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de s'installer dans le fauteuil de son parrain. Il affectionnait particulièrement ce siège. D'une part pour le confort absolu que le velours molletonné procurait, d'autre part parce que l'odeur qu'il dégageait lui rappelait les longues nuits d'hiver qu'ils avaient passés à discuter et débattre autour d'un thé chaud.

Severus lui sourit et prit place en face de lui.

- Alors, tes recherches ?

- J'avance bien, répondit poliment Drago, Dumbledore lui ayant explicitement donné l'ordre de ne parler de ce qu'il découvrait à personne.

- Hum, fit le maitre des potions. Je suppose que cela te prend beaucoup de temps, mais as-tu réfléchi à la réponse que je devais donner à notre maitre, Drago ?

Le jeune homme dégluti.

- Oui. Je l'ai fait.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu étais particulièrement indécis.

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ça, on pouvait dire qu'il avait tourné le problème de multiples façons dans sa tête. Il prit le temps de peser ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un simple pion que l'on promène sur un échiquier géant pour servir la cause de fous, expliqua-t-il, regardant son parrain silencieux dans les yeux. Mais puisque j'y suis visiblement obligé, puisque je dois choisir entre être noir ou être blanc, je préfère être blanc. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper sur le côté blanc…

- Donc ?

- Mon père restera sûrement à Azkaban, et tu feras les frais de la colère de Voldemort lorsque tu retourneras lui dire ces mots : qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Severus Rogue eut du mal à retenir le sourire triomphant qu'il avait envie d'afficher sur son visage. Malgré les apparences, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu à cette décision. La volonté de ramener Hermione à leur époque lui avait sûrement retourné le cerveau, mais il ne s'imaginait pas annoncer à la jeune femme qu'il allait se faire marquer par Voldemort, lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau au château…

- Mais qu'il soit bien clair que je ne lutterais pas de front.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était ce à quoi pensait Dumbledore, souffla Severus, avec un faible sourire.

Drago crut ne pas comprendre. En réalité, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ne pas avouer que le regard qu'avait lancé son parrain lui avait révélé tous les plans les plus obscurs du directeur.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réclame la moitié du contenu du coffre de tes parents à Gringotts. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce coffre ne représente qu'une infime partie de ce que ton père et tes ancêtres ont amassé comme trésors. C'est un faible sacrifice, qu'il va te falloir payer Drago.

- Mais je croyais que… Je…

Le jeune homme était totalement perdu. Il avait pensé que se ranger du côté de Dumbledore lui épargnerait d'être tatoué comme du bétail. Il avait visiblement mal cru. Alors, toute la colère, la rage, la tristesse, qu'il avait canalisées jusque-là, sortirent. Il détruisit méticuleusement chaque objet se trouvant dans le salon de son parrain. D'abord à l'aide de sa baguette, puis à mains nues. Ce faisant, il hurlait, crachait à la tête de Severus Rogue toute la rancœur qu'il avait.

Ce n'était pas lui, tout ce rien, n'est ce pas ? Il était Drago Malefoy, le fier, le pur, le vil, Serpentard jusqu'aux ongles. Il ne pouvait pas – ne voulait pas – être simplement soumis à un camp ou à un autre. Et encore moins aux deux, comme pouvait le faire son professeur de Potions. C'était inenvisageable.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul objet sur lequel il aurait pu s'acharner, Drago se rassit à même le sol, en sueur. Alors son parrain se pencha vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes d'accord, Drago. Et Dumbledore a simplement mentionné le fait qu'il te laisserait agir selon ta conscience.

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Je testais simplement ta motivation, mon garçon.

Drago ferma les yeux. S'il avait eu encore une brindille de hargne en lui, il aurait broyé les os de Severus à l'instant. Mais il se contenta de laisser ses larmes couler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Au final, il découvrait que pleurer n'était pas pour les faibles, non. Accepter ses émotions était source de force. Il l'avait longtemps oublié. Il avait réalisé un tel contrôle sur lui-même qu'il en avait abandonné le chagrin, mais surtout le bonheur. Ce soir-là, il décida que cela devait changer. Qu'avait-il à perdre, à présent ?

Comme si Dumbledore avait entendu ses pensées, le directeur annonça le soir même lors du dîner qu'un grand bal serait organisé à Halloween. Tout Poudlard y était convié et c'était l'occasion d'oublier un peu l'ambiance pesante qui régnait en Angleterre, afin de s'amuser au mieux. Cette annonce fut bien entendu reçue avec enthousiasme dans la salle. Un emballement pourtant assez modéré chez Drago qui pensait encore à Hermione. Il devait la recontacter, coûte que coûte. Il mangea rapidement.

Personne n'interpela Malefoy sur le chemin qui menait de la grande salle jusqu'à l'appartement tellement son visage était fermé. Il était plus que déterminé : il lui fallait convaincre Hermione ! Aussi, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune femme, inconsciente, étalée de tout son long à l'endroit même où elle avait disparu une semaine auparavant.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et tenta de la réanimer à coup de petites tapes sur le visage. Mais rien n'y fit. Voyant que la jeune femme respirait difficilement, Drago paniqua. Pris au dépourvu, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'attendit pas que l'escalier en colimaçon arrive de lui-même en haut, montant les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit sans frapper.

Son parrain était là et visiblement lui et le directeur étaient plongés dans de vieux grimoires quand le préfet fit irruption dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se levèrent, comprenant à la tête que faisait le jeune homme que quelque chose était arrivé.

- Hermione, c'est Hermione ! haleta tant bien que mal Drago. Elle est là.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'étrange trio pour redescendre jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard. Son homologue n'avait pas bougé et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle suffoquait. Dumbledore s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il consulta la montre bien étrange qu'il possédait au poignet droit.

- Normalement la crise ne devrait pas tarder à passer, dit-il, confiant.

- Pardon ?

Severus et Drago avaient réagi en même temps. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, Dumbledore ? questionna Rogue, tendu.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais vous en dire plus, mais Melle Granger le fera sûrement lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle.

Interloqué, Severus regarda Drago avec intensité. Il savait que son filleul pouvait lui fournir un bout de l'explication et il comptait bien être informé du moindre mot de cette histoire. Dumbledore souleva Hermione délicatement et la déposa sur le lit. Drago fut surpris par la dextérité de l'homme qui n'était tout de même plus très jeune. Puis il se dit également que Hermione ne devait pas être trop lourde non plus, vu son corps. Cela avait d'ailleurs été l'une des surprises de l'année : derrière les fripes immondes de Granger se cachaient des formes agréables à regarder. Drago se gifla intérieurement et se reconcentra sur le moment présent.

Comme l'avait prédit le directeur, la jeune femme revint rapidement à elle et parvint enfin à respirer normalement. Les yeux exorbités, elle les observa tours-à-tours. Drago lut dans ses prunelles tous les remerciements qu'elle lui donnait, tous les pardons qu'elle demandait à Dumbledore, mais il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer la troisième sensation qu'il y lut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son parrain.

- Severus, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, tandis qu'elles murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles. Mais le plus interloqué était le maitre des potions. Jamais une élève ne l'avait appelé par son prénom – et encore moins avec ce ton. Il avait entendu, à travers la voix brisée et pleine de trémolos de la jeune femme, comme un besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Bien sûr. Il resta imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« Souviens-toi d'Emy… »

Le professeur le plus froid et le plus cynique que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu ouvrit doucement la bouche tandis qu'une larme naissait au coin de son œil droit.

- Ho Merlin, souffla-t-il. Comment… ?

- Sortilège d'amnésie contrôlé, murmura Hermione.

- Mais vous – tu – vous – je… lancer ça à 17 ans ? haleta-t-il.

- Non. Pas moi…

La jeune femme baissa la tête tandis que Severus se tournait doucement vers Dumbledore.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-il. Vous avez été complice de tout ceci depuis le début et vous n'avez rien dit ! La mort de Lily, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le…

- Non Sev', il n'en savait pas plus que toi ou les autres. Il était le… seul – ou presque, se dit-elle – à se souvenir de mon passage, mais je n'avais pas donné plus d'informations…

C'est Hermione qui avait parlé, le regard toujours baissé.

- Mais...

- Je sais que ça te paraît injuste, cruel, indigne de moi ! Mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix ! Je ne pouvais pas changer le futur, je connaissais les risques liés aux voyages dans le temps puisque j'ai passé ma troisième année entière avec un retourneur de temps et… Tu le sais. Tu le savais et tu l'avais compris !

Oui, il savait. Et il se souvenait très bien qu'à l'époque, il avait accepté à l'époque que la jeune femme ne lui dise rien malgré la cruelle envie qui l'avait tiraillé tout le temps qu'elle avait partagé son quotidien. Mais pas un seul instant il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle cachait de si terribles secrets.

- C'est toi qui as aidé Sirius à s'évader ? pesta-t-il, changeant de sujet.

- Oui !

- Râh, si j'avais pu me douter une seconde ! J'en étais sûr ! Ce sale cabot a toujours trainé dans tes pattes !

- Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, je ne sav…

La discussion – ou plutôt semi-dispute – aurait pu durer longtemps si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu pour couper court.

- Je pense que miss Granger a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, Severus. Vous aurez tout le loisir de reparler de ceci ultérieurement.

Le concerné hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'ordre qui lui était donné et il sortit à la suite de son directeur. Non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Les deux préfets en chef se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot. Hermione savait qu'elle devrait de nombreuses explications à son homologue, mais pour le moment, seules les larmes coulaient de ses yeux pour venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres sèches.

- Fait moi l'amour, finit-elle par chuchoter.


End file.
